Urban Jungle 2: The Rising
by madeline.chavez.77
Summary: Undergrowth has returned but with new surprises. what happens when 17 year old Danny has to save Amity park once again? No PP. DxS. It does contain fluff and maybe a lemon. Idk :P This is my first fanfic so forgive me if it is not awesome or cool.
1. Chapter 1

Urban Jungle 2: The Rising

Authors note: Hi guys, this is the author. I just want to say that this is my first fanfic for Danny Phantom. I hope it is good and that you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom just my OCS or any character I come up with ~. ~

Summary: Undergrowth has returned but with new surprises. What awaits 17 year old Danny as he has to save Amity Park once again?

R&R Please J Now Let us began:

Chapter 1

No one's POV

The sun crept through the window as a certain halfa laid asleep in bed. He was dreaming of a girl. A Goth girl to be exact. Yes that's right. Her name was Sam Manson. As the sun crept over his face he groaned in annoyance.

"I hate the sun." He said half asleep. He was about to fully drift off when he heard a female voice speak.

"Wow. And I thought I was the nocturnal one." She said. Danny's eyes opened wide as he heard the voice.

"Wha?! Who's there?" He yelled in fright. She laughed.

"Relax Danny. It's me Sam. Your girlfriend?" She said giggling. Danny blushed in embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned. Sam shrugged. "I didn't see you in the kitchen, so I got worried." She said. Danny replied with an "oh" which caused Sam to giggle even more. Danny rolled his eyes then looked at the time. His eyes widened, "geez Sam. You didn't tell me it was 12 already."

"Oops. Guess I forgot." Sam said sheepishly. Danny sighed. He pushed the blankets off him and got up. Sam smiled on the inside but blushed wildly on the outside.

"Uh Danny?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"Nice boxers." She said. Danny looked down and noticed his Danny Phantom boxers. He blushed the color of a tomato. Sam laughed once more. Danny growled.

"Oh you're so sexy when you growl." Sam said seductively. Danny looked shocked. _Wow._ He thought,_ Sam must be in a great mood._ Deciding not to lose this opportunity Danny flirted back.

Oooh! I wonder what's going to happen! Fair warning: next chapter going to contain DxS fluff! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Urban Jungle 2: The Rising

Authors note: Wow! I am so happy! You guys actually read it! When I saw the reviews I literally screamed in excitement! I hope you guys continue to read my story! I will try to update everyday I'm just so happy and excited! You guys are in for a real treat! Again warning: Some (by "some" I mean a lot) of fluffiness!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom just my OCS or any character I come up with ~. ~ (living the dream. Right?)

Summary: Undergrowth has returned but with new surprises. What awaits 17 year old Danny as he has to save Amity Park once again?

R&R Please J Well let's get back to the story:

Chapter 2

Previous chapter: "Oh you're so sexy when you growl." Sam said seductively. Danny looked shocked. _Wow._ He thought,_ Sam must be in a great mood._ Deciding not to lose this opportunity Danny flirted back.

No one's POV

"Oh really?" Danny asked smirking at her. Sam's blush increased rapidly. Danny started walking towards her. "Yes." Sam breathed out. She watched as Danny inched closer. She began to feel a warmth in her abdomen, she then looked down at her feet smiling. _Wow? Am I actually getting turned on?_ Sam thought, _man. I am losing my no feeling policy._ She looked up at Danny who was now standing in front of her. He smiled at her.

"I never thought Sam Manson could get so turned on by boxers." Danny said. Sam blushed deeper than ever. "Oh you clueless boy." She said. Danny looked confused at her.

"Oh and how am _I _the clueless one?" he asked. Sam laughed.

"You actually think the boxers are turning me on?" She said. Danny nodded a "no". It was Sam's turn to be confused. Danny laughed.

"You really think I'm_ that_ clueless?" he asked. "Well-I- you." Sam tried to say. Danny got closer to her, so that they were nose to nose. "Well? What made the tough, rebellious Sam get so flustered and nervous right now?" he asked.

"You." Sam said. Danny looked shocked then it immediately changed to a smile.

"Is that so Ms. Manson?" he asked. Unable to speak Sam nodded. Her breathing started to rapidly increase, which cause Danny to smile. "Well then. Let me say that you, Sam, are making me extremely excited." And with that Danny kissed her. Sam squeaked in surprise but soon let her eyelids drop. She started kissing back. Danny licked her lips, asking for entrance, which Sam obliged to. They broke the kiss for the need of oxygen. Danny picked Sam up bridal style and carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently and they resumed making out. Danny started rubbing Sam's waist up and down and Sam let out a moan.

Then they heard someone clear their throat. They looked up and saw a certain techno geek standing in the doorway. Danny and Sam quickly got up and were both blushing madly.

"Was I interrupting something?" he asked stifling a laugh.

"No!" Danny and Sam said to together. Tucker rolled his eyes.

"_Right._ That's why you were in your boxers and Sam was moaning. Oh and that you were both making out!" Tucker said laughing. Danny blushed deeply and Sam growled. She got up and kicked Tucker in the shin. "OW! Sam I was joking!" Tucker said in pain. Danny laughed. Tucker glared at Danny. Then said, "oh yeah, nice boxers." Danny stopped and glared.

Danny then walked to his closet got his clothes then ushered Sam and Tucker out so he could change.

_Man, the one-time Sam and I are alone and he has to interrupt. _Danny thought, _how did even get in my house?_ Danny got scared at that thought.

After he put on his usually attire which consisted of blue jeans, a white tee-shirt with a red logo on it, and red and white sneakers. He opened the door and Sam and Tucker walked in.

"Now Tucker why did you have to interrupt Sam and me- uh…you know." Danny asked. Tucker rolled his.

"I came here to tell that there's a ghost!" He said rushing it all out. Danny's widen.

"What? Who?"

"Undergrowth." Sam replied. Danny and Tucker looked at her in shock. Only they were even more shocked to see that Sam was no longer Sam. "He is here and this time the growth will continue." And with that everything around Danny and Tucker went black.

Ooh! I left a cliffy! I hope this chapter was good. Can't wait to hear your reviews! I also welcome any ideas for how you want this story to go. Oh and let me know if you want a lemon in this story sometime later on. Well thanks for reading! Please R&R! J and with that I leave you J


	3. Chapter 3

Urban Jungle 2: The Rising

Authors note: So I did some thinking and I think that I am just going a bit too extreme with Danny and Sam's relationship. I'm thinking I should tone it down for a bit and not make them the whole you know extreme lovers. Plus I am going to update as much as I can because frankly I just get bored and I am filled with all these ideas for this fanfic. Also the lemon, I'm not going to use it. I was but then I thought about and well it didn't fit in, so…no lemon. Yay! (I think O.o) I'll put in a different fanfic. Maybe… Anyways I present to you chapter 3 J Oh! Before I forget I am going to do different POVS now and not just have "no one's POV" Won't that be nice? ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom just my OCS or any character I come up with ~. ~ (One can dream. Can't they?)

Summary: Undergrowth has returned but with new surprises. What awaits 17 year old Danny as he has to save Amity Park once again?

R&R Please J Well let's get back to the story:

Chapter 3

Previous chapter: "Undergrowth." Sam replied. Danny and Tucker looked at her in shock. Only they were even more shocked to see that Sam was no longer Sam. "He is here and this time the growth will continue." And with that everything around Danny and Tucker went black.

Danny's POV

"Danny?" I heard someone calling me. "Danny?" Who was that? "Danny!?"

"Wha?" I said waking up. "Who's calling me?" I said sleepily.

"Me! That's who!" Someone said. I looked to my right and saw Tucker there. My mind went back to our previous memory. "Danny you need to wake up! NOW!" Tucker said.

"I'm trying Tucker. But for some reason I just feel really tired." I told him. Tucker remained silent. I guess he was pondering on why I was so sleepy. "Where are we anyways?" I asked yawning.

"Where outside. On a big vine. Kinda like the first time we met Undergrowth. Except you weren't so sleepy." He said. I nodded. _Man, why am I so sleepy?_ The ground started shaking as if there was an Earthquake. "Hey what's going on?" Tucker said.

I suddenly felt very energetic and fully awake . "I have no idea." I said. The next thing we heard was a very large roar and the ground split in half.

"FLESHWALKERS! I HAVE RETURNED!" A deep voice said.

"Oh great. Does anyone have a weed wacker?" Tucker asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Not now Tuck!" I said. Not wasting any time I quickly closed my eyes tightly and called up my frost powers. I opened my eyes and coated the vines holding us in ice. I broke free then helped Tucker get free.

"Danny! Hurry!" Tucker said.

"I know that Tuck! What do you think I'm doing?" I snapped angrily at him. As soon as Tucker was free I grabbed him and we flew off to Fenton works. Halfway there a vine whacked me in the face. Stunned for the moment I accidently let go of Tucker.

"AAH! DANNY A LITTLE HELP!" I snapped out of my daze and flew towards Tucker. I caught before he hit the ground.

"Phew. That was close." I said.

"Yeah too close." Tucker said. As soon as I was about to take off the ground rumbled again.

"Man, if Undergrowth is going to attack he better do it now." I said getting impatient.

"Oh don't worry Ghost boy. I'll attack." A deep voice said. I looked up and saw another vine coming towards me. I quickly froze it using my ghost ice. (A/N I have no idea what to Danny's ice powers are called, so…. Yeah) "Danny look out!" Tucker cried. He then quickly pushed me out of the way and I had recovered enough to see a mind vine take control of him.

"NO!" I cried, "TUCKER!" But I was too late Tucker looked at me and then attacked. _What the heck?_ I thought, _they never did this before._ I quickly dodged Tucker's attack and fired an ectoplasm beam at him. Tucker dodged it and fired a yellowish golden beam at me, from his hand. _What the heck?!_ I thought but I sadly failed to dodge the substance.

"Aaah!" I screamed.

No one's POV

As Danny fell down with the sticky substance still on him Tucker quickly ran up to him.

"Tucker? Tucker you got to listen to me!" Danny tried telling him. Tucker seemed to know what he was doing and stopped. "D-Danny?" Danny was shocked that Tucker heard him.

"Tuck! Come on you gotta snap out of it!" Danny said, trying to get free from the sap like substance. Tucker hesitated as if something was trying to regain control over him.

"I commanded you to attack him!" A female voice said. Danny looked up.

"Sam?" Danny asked. Sam didn't seem to hear him. But before he know it Tucker was pinning him down. Danny used is ecto beam to shoot Tucker off him. He then froze the sticky substance on him and broke free from it. "SAM!" He cried louder. Sam turned around and saw him. Danny noticed her appearance.

Sam was wearing the same green, short leaf dress that she had the last time Undergrowth came. Her eyes were the same neon green as Danny's but instead they were fully covered in green.

"YOU!" Sam yelled, her face twisted into a scowl. "I've been waiting for you!" She then lunged at Danny. Danny noticed and quickly took off into the air. Sam followed swiftly.

"Sam! Stop!" Danny cried as he looked back.

"Not until you join us Danny!" She yelled. She gathered more speed and went in front of Danny making him stop. "Come Danny! Your time has come to join us." Sam said. She moved closer to Danny.

"No Sam! I need to save you, not join you!" He replied back. Sam's wicked smile instantly turned into a frown.

"You don't get it Danny. I am no longer Sam." She said. Danny froze as he looked at her.

"What do you mean? Where's Sam?!" he yelled. The non-Sam girl snapped her fingers and a transparent piranha type plant bursted from the ground. Danny looked in horror as he saw Sam, human Sam, inside the plant yelling for help as a green liquid substance was slowly rising in it. Danny flew towards the plant.

"SAM!" He yelled. Sam looked up and her face brightened when she saw Danny. "DANNY!" She cried only Danny couldn't hear her.

"Sam! I can't hear you!" Danny cried. Danny was about to fire an ecto beam but the plant suddenly got sucked back into the earth. Danny saw Sam scream as the plant disappeared. Danny looked at the girl behind. He growled before asking, "What are you doing to her?!" The girl smirked. Danny only got angrier.

"_We_ are doing nothing to her. Once the green sap has completely absorbed her I will be able to take fully control of her." The girl said. Danny scowled, "This afternoon was that you inside Sam?" he asked. The girl nodded, "Yes. Just not when you were…how do you say it? Making out." Danny blushed then looked confused and shock, "But how?" he questioned ,_I should have sensed her...and Undergrowth,_ he thought. The girl simply laughed, "Well after you ushered her and your other friend out, she went to the restroom. While she was in there I slipped inside her. Though she did put up quite the struggle, but once I put her inside the plant I was able to take her form. Plus since I was technically in her body your stupid "ghost sense" wouldn't have detected me, and Undergrowth was still gathering energy so you didn't even sense him either. But oddly enough your friend saw him." The girl laughed a hollow laugh. Danny froze as he contemplated what this girl had just said.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Sakiah." The girl replied looking at her nails, "But once I gain dominate control your girlfriend's body, I will then become Samantha Manson." She smiled wickedly, "The best part is that when I do, the growth will be complete and you will have no memory of that other girl. At least your ghost half won't." Danny looked up at Sakiah.

"What do you mean "my ghost half" won't." Before Sakiah replied Danny felt a horrible pain. He screamed as he felt something being taken out of him. Danny felt a vine wrap around his waist. He was then pulled up to Sakiah. She then whispered in his ear, "We are taking your ghost half because he will be better at helping us with the growth." Danny's eyes widen as he saw his ghost half or "Phantom" separate from him. He then looked up to see Phantom smirking at him with red, glowing menacing eyes.

"Hi Danny." He said smirking. He gathered a green ecto beam, "Goodbye." Then everything went black.

Well I hope this chapter was good. I love leaving cliffhangers. But I promise I will update soon. _Very soon _J Thanks for reading. I hope it is good so far. I know a lot of you wanted me to update, so I did. P.s Don't worry I did change the rating and if you have any questions you can PM me or review. Thanks again! Remember to R&R! J J


	4. Chapter 4

Urban Jungle 2: The Rising

Authors note: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while I've just been sort of busy. Anyways I realized that some of you are still confused with the whole "How did Undergrowth take control of Sam" well to be clear on that Undergrowth did NOT take control of Sam during the "make out scene" he sent Sam's evil plant loving side to possess her. Ok…so now that, that is cleared up I just wanted to say that I've been having writer's block. I hate that a lot! So I am asking (well more like begging) you guys to help me come up with things that could fit the story more. I will try to use all your ideas and try to make the story better. O.O I didn't think I would get writer's block _sooo_ soon. But hey! That's life. Right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom just my OCS or any character I come up with ~. ~ (dream killers)

Summary: Undergrowth has returned but with new surprises. What awaits 17 year old Danny as he has to save Amity Park once again?

R&R Please J now back to the story:

Chapter 4

Previous chapter:"What do you mean "my ghost half" won't." Before Sakiah replied Danny felt a horrible pain. He screamed as he felt something being taken out of him. Danny felt a vine wrap around his waist. He was then pulled up to Sakiah. She then whispered in his ear, "We are taking your ghost half because he will be better at helping us with the growth." Danny's eyes widen as he saw his ghost half or "Phantom" separate from him. He then looked up to see Phantom smirking at him with red, glowing menacing eyes.

"Hi Danny." He said smirking. He gathered a green ecto beam, "Goodbye." Then everything went black.

Danny's POV

I woke up feeling something wet and slimy on me. I quickly opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. _Hmm…I seem to be in a…. _"PLANT!" I yelled at the realization. "I must be in that weird piranha plant that Sam was." I silently said. I stood up and looked around. It was pitch black from what I could see. My head then started hurting. _Man what happened?_ Then suddenly memories from before flooded in:

_FLASHBACK:_

_ I remembered seeing Phantom smirking at him. Then I saw Sakiah behind Phantom. I then remembered Phantom firing an ecto beam at me then…blackness._

_End of Flashback._ "So she wasn't kidding" I said. I sighed and sat back down. I felt the cold liquid again then stood up fast. "Man, what is this stuff?" I asked to no one in particular.

"It's plant tar." A voice said. I looked up then felt the plant move. _They're bringing me up to the surface! _I thought to myself. As I emerged to the surface I put my hand up to my eyes to block out the light. "Well, well, well. You're finally awake." The same voice said. I looked at to see no one other than Phantom. I scowled. "Well good morning to you too." He said sarcastically.

"Phantom." I spat out. He only rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" I said not at all hiding the bitterness in my voice.

"Why are you being such a pain?" he said.

"As if you didn't know." He laughed a hollowed laugh.

"Is this about me betraying you?" he asked. I glared at him. "Oh? Is it about me blasting you? Or is it that your angry we took Sam?" he finished. I growled.

"Where is she?" I asked. He rolled his eyes again.

"Didn't Sakiah already show you?" He asked slightly irritated.

"Yeah she did. But she also showed me that Sam was in some sort of liquid the same kind of liquid as me." I replied back. Phantom looked confused then understood what I said.

"Oh! You mean the plant tar. Yeah she is still in there. Of course the tar is now half way up to her." He said. He then laughed again. "But it won't matter. Soon Sam will be fully under Sakiah's control and we will rule the world alongside Undergrowth."

I scoffed at him, "Yeah sure. Like that's ever going to happen." I said. Phantom scowled.

"Oh yeah? Well who's going to stop me? _You_? Not a chance. Once that plant tar finishes you the world will forget that Danny _Fenton_ ever existed." He said. I growled.

"I will defeat you Phantom. You may be evil or under some mind control but I know that you are still me and that there is good in you." I said. Phantom laughed.

"Oh really? _Please_. Undergrowth and Sakiah made sure that I was one hundred percent Phantom and zero percent _Fenton_."

"Good always prevails Phantom. Even you should know that."

Phantom growled and prepared an ecto beam, but before he could say anything the ground split in half.

"I DON"T THINK SO HUMAN." Phantom and I looked up. I smirked.

"Well it's about time you showed up. I was beginning to wonder if you had already given up." I said. Undergrowth scowled.

"Foolish words from one who doesn't have ghost powers." He replied. I laughed.

"Don't worry. I don't plan to be ghost less forever." I said glaring at Phantom. Phantom glared at me and fired an ecto beam. I stuck my tongue out, "Ha! You missed me!" Phantom got angrier and started firing ecto beams like a crazy person.

"STOP!" Undergrowth commanded, but he was too late. Phantom paled at what he just realized. I smirked as the plant started to break apart releasing the tar in it.

"See, if we weren't C students, you probably would have known what I was planning." I said. As soon as the plant was close enough to the ground I jumped out and ran.

"YOU FOOL!" Undergrowth shrieked. Phantom snarled and flew directly at me.

No One's POV

As Danny ran trying to escape Phantom's blast, he tried to locate Sam. _Man? Where is she?_ He asked himself. "SAM?!" he called out as he ran. He could hear Phantom laughing behind him. As Danny continued to run he saw some people in the distance. _Good! People!_ He thought. But just as he was about to call out to them he noticed that they were taken over by mind vines. _Shoot!_ He thought. He then turned around but was met by an ecto beam.

"AAAH!" Danny cried as the ecto beam grazed his left arm. He looked at his arm and saw that it was bleeding. "Great." He muttered.

"Get back here!" He heard Phantom cry. _Why would I do that?_ Danny thought laughing. He then made a right turn to where his house was. He saw his "Fenton Works" sign._ Yes!_ He thought. His house was covered in vines that were thick and bigger than him. "Man, I have got to know what these people feed those plants." He said.

"Well since you're so interested how about what they eat how about we show you." A voice said behind. He looked. It was Sakiah.

"Man! Where did you come from?" Danny said. Sakiah laughed.

"I heard excitement, so instead of waiting for _Samantha _to be covered in the plant tar I came to see what was going on." She said. Danny sighed irritably.

"I'm only going to ask this once: Where. Is. Sam?" Danny said through clenched teeth. Sakiah sighed. She snapped her fingers and instead of a piranha plant a huge tree came out. Danny gaped as he saw all the citizens of Amity Park standing on the trees looking at him.

"Danny!" he heard someone call. He looked up and saw Sam waving at him. Danny smiled.

"SAM!" He shouted back. Just as he was about to step forward the citizens began to growl. Warning him not to move. Danny looked at Sakiah who smiled in amusement. "How can you control them?" He asked.

Sakiah scoffed, "Are you really that dense? It's the mind vines stupid! They give us that power." She said. Danny looked back at the tree. The ground started to rumble and Undergrowth bursted out once again.

"Honestly human did you think I would not come prepared this time?" He asked, "I made these mind vines more powerful than the last." He said. He then sent a vine hurtling at Danny. It grabbed him around the waist and pulled him up to Undergrowth. Danny gasped and tried to wriggle free. Undergrowth laughed, "Stupid flesh walker why don't you just give up already?"

"Danny Fenton bows to no plant and never surrenders!" Danny shouted back.

"Funny. That was the last thing you said last time we met. Except you were half ghost!" Undergrowth said. "Now, you ghost half bows to me." As if on cue Phantom came out next to Sakiah and Undergrowth.

"That's right Danny." Phantom said. He fired an ecto beam. But Danny had kicked Undergrowth in the face and managed to be released from his grasp. _Yes!_ He thought. But as he saw that he was plummeting down at least fifty feet he began to get crossed with himself. _Wait to go Fenton! You practically committed suicide. You idiot! He said to himself. _Luckily for him one of the citizens caught him. Danny looked up. It was Jazz.

Forgetting she was under a mind vines control he climbed off her and said, "Thanks Jazz." Jazz looked at him then growled. Danny remembered the mind vine's control. _Again Fenton? Really? You idiot!_ He thought to himself. Jazz lunged at him. Danny yelped then quickly started climbing down the tree. _Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! _He yelled in his head. As he finally made it down the tree along with some other mind controlled citizens he fled inside the safety of his home.

Sam's POV

_Man! When is Danny going to come?_ I thought to myself. I felt the plant tar slowly rise up to my waist. "Dang it! I really hate this stuff!" I fumed. I was getting angrier by the minute. "Where's Desiree when you need her?" I said half-jokingly. I sighed and looked out the plant again. I saw Danny run into his house. _What the heck?_ My mind said. _He forgot about me!_

"No he didn't" a girl said as if she read my thoughts. My eyes flashed with anger.

"Sakiah! Let me out of here!" I commanded. Sakiah rolled her eyes.

"Honey, you've been saying that for about a million times. The answer is still and will be NO! SO JUST STAND THERE AND LET THE TAR WORK!" Sakiah screamed. Her last encounter with Danny left her angry that he escaped again. I stood my ground but didn't talk. I just stared at Sakiah then went back to looking out.

"He will save me." I said. Sakiah turned to look at me, obviously confused.

"Pardon?" She asked. I turned around. My eyes were filled with rage and hope.

"He will save me." I said again. Then I resumed looking out the window. I could see Sakiah's reflection. She looked at me with anger and hatred.

She scoffed then said, "When he does, it will be last time you ever see him." And with that she left me alone. I gasped as I felt the tar rise up past my waist. I felt tears run down my cheek.

_Danny, please save me._ I thought. Then I touched the plant gently and cried.

Well that's that! I love cliffies. Anyways like I mention before I have a bit of writer's block so if you could help me out I will be happy. Plus I'm thinking about making a goal. When I reach 20 reviews I will update :) How evil am I? Anyways thanks for reading. Please remember to R&R :)


	5. Chapter 5

Urban Jungle 2: The Rising

Authors note: So sorry for not updating! I have just been incredibly busy! I went to Austin and met the State Senator. It was very cool. Anyways I didn't get back till yesterday so *whew* I was pooped! Anyways as promised here is chapter five J and thanks to Fantasma29 for giving me a wonderful idea I have an awesome chapter waiting for you to read! So stop reading my note and scroll on down! O.O seriously just scroll down…

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom just my OCS or any character I come up with ~. ~ (Soon…soon we will see who controls Danny)

Summary: Undergrowth has returned but with new surprises. What awaits 17 year old Danny as he has to save Amity Park once again?

R&R Please J now onward to the story:

Chapter 5

Previous chapter: "He will save me." I said. Sakiah turned to look at me, obviously confused.

"Pardon?" She asked. I turned around. My eyes were filled with rage and hope.

"He will save me." I said again. Then I resumed looking out the window. I could see Sakiah's reflection. She looked at me with anger and hatred.

She scoffed then said, "When he does, it will be last time you ever see him." And with that she left me alone. I gasped as I felt the tar rise up past my waist. I felt tears run down my cheek.

_Danny, please save me._ I thought. Then I touched the plant gently and cried.

Danny's POV

I quickly ran to my house while also dodging vines, ecto beams, and lunging citizens. The good part? I won't have to worry about preparing for the fitness gram! As I finally reached the doorknob I twisted it. It was locked! _Dang it! Why is it my parents never lock it when they leave to do something boring, but when there's a ghost they lock it down?! _I screamed in my head. Just then a vine went past my head and into the door. I saw Sakiah, Phantom, and Undergrowth. "Man you guys don't quit do you?" I mumbled angrily. As I fiddled with the doorknob they were coming closer. "Screw it!" I shouted and ran to the side ladder on the side of my house. I quickly climbed and opened the window. Thankfully I wasn't stupid enough to lock it last night. I climbed in the window and caught a glimpse behind me. That unfortunately was a BIG mistake.

"You can't escape that easily human!" I heard Undergrowth shout. I rolled my eyes and made a dash towards my basement. I was glad to find no vines lingering in my house. I ran to the button that activated the ghost shield and pressed it.

"Yes!" I said. I could hear the three ghosts bump into the shield.

"WHAT IN THE BLAZES?!" I heard Sakiah and Undergrowth scream. I ran upstairs to the window. I looked at them and smiled.

"See? Good always prevails." I said smugly. Undergrowth scowled.

"What is this thing?!" He shouted. Phantom flew forward.

"He activated the ghost shield." He said glaring at me, "It's a contraption our parents built."

"_My _parents built." I said, "Remember we split up. So now they're my parents. All mine." Phantom growled.

"Whatever." He spat. Sakiah flew forward scowling.

"Don't worry. He'll come out sometime." She said.

"Oh yeah. When?" I asked. She grinned evilly.

"Oh, surely you haven't forgotten about _Sam_." She said. My eyes widen with shock. _She was right. I needed to go save Sam. My Sam._ "And when he does come out we will finish him off. But he might want to hurry." She said. I snapped my attention up to her.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She smiled again.

"Don't you remember? The plant tar." She said. I gasped. "It's already half way up to her and it won't be much longer until she and I become _one_." She said laughing. I growled.

"Don't worry. I'll reach her before _that_ happens." I said bitterly. And with that I closed the blinds. I slowly walked to my bed. I could feel tears stinging at my eyes to be let loose. When I reached my bed I flopped down and cried. I honestly didn't know what I was going to do. _How could I save her? How can I stop Undergrowth? Well I ever rescue all the citizens?_ All those questions whirled around in my head. I could only cry in response. I didn't know the answers. I didn't know. I cried myself to sleep and I only had one question on my mind: _Can I stop this?_

Sam's POV

I don't know how long I looked out the plant. I just stood staring outside. _Is this it? Is this the last time I'll ever see the real world through my eyes? Was that the least I will ever get to see Danny?_ I felt more tears come back as I thought of that. I didn't know what to expect. Would I survive this? Can I survive this? I gasped as I felt the tar rise up to my shoulders. _Dang it! No! Please! No! _I screamed in my head. I cried even harder ready to quit life and give in. But I knew I couldn't. I had to stay strong for Danny. I had to. I saw Sakiah, Undergrowth, and someone else leave the Fenton home. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at that person. My eyes widen as I recognized who that person was. It was Phantom! _But how could that be? He can't be Phantom unless…Oh My Gosh._ When I saw Phantom gaze at me I knew what happened. My poor Danny has to fight without his ghost powers, and I've been waiting for him to rescue me! I cried harder at that. _This really is the end!_ My thoughts screamed. I saw Phantom point towards me and ask Sakiah a question. Sakiah looked annoyed. Phantom looked…confused. _Surely he remembers me_ my thoughts said.

I then felt the tar rise past my shoulders. I gasped. I then started pounding on the plant and tearing at it with my nails. _Danny! Please Hurry! _My thoughts screamed. I then closed my eyes and tried to send Danny a message. _Hopefully it works._ My mind said.

No One's POV

Danny was still asleep. He woke up from his dream with yelp.

_Danny's Dream:_

_He was standing right in front of the tree. Weird. He thought to himself. As he turned to the right he saw Sam. With a smile Danny rushed towards her. _

_"Sam! Sam!" he called. Sam looked up towards. She smiled and ran towards him. They both embraced in a hug. "Sam, I missed you so much." He cried. He hugged Sam tightly but then he heard laughing. Sam let go of him and looked him straight in the eye._

_"Danny. You need to hurry!" She said. _

_"Wha? Why?" He said looking confused. Sam looked around nervously._

_"It's the tar! It rose up to my shoulders!" She said frantically. Danny's eyes widen. "Please hurry Danny. Please hurry!" She cried into his shoulders. Danny was ready to cry himself._

_"Don't worry Sam. I won't let them get you." He said rubbing her back, comforting her. Sam suddenly gasped. Danny looked at her then saw something move behind Sam. _

_Sam started squiggling out Danny's arm, "Danny wake up! They'll kill you here!" She said. Danny saw Phantom in the background. _

_With a smirk Phantom said, "Aw. What a touching reunion. Sorry it has to be cut short." Danny growled at him and pulled Sam closer to him. Sam was still crying. Phantom gazed at her with confusion as if he remembered her from somewhere. He shook his head trying to focus on his task. He charged an ecto beam and launched it. Danny kissed Sam. He smiled then whispered, "I love you. I will save you." He then pushed her away from him but to his surprise Sam pinched him. Seconds before the ecto beam hit it. He heard Phantom growl. He saw Sam fading. Phantom rushed towards him and Danny woke up._

"It was just a dream." He repeated to himself. He cried as he remembered kissing Sam. Her words then ran through his head: _"It's the tar! It rose up to my shoulders!" _Danny gasped at those words, he wiped his tears away and rushed towards his parents' lab. He first checked to make sure the ghost shield was still up and running. It was.

With a sigh Danny unlocked the Specter Speeder. He climbed in it but stopped. He looked around the lab and spotted what he needed. "Ah hah!" he said. He jumped down from the speeder and ran to the desk. He grabbed the Fenton Thermos just in case any ghost wanted a fight. He smiled to himself and climbed back into the speeder. He opened his parents' ghost portal. _Time to visit an old friend_ he thought to himself. He then rushed off and flew to the one realm where he knew where the certain being lived. Who was this mysterious being? Well, Danny was visiting Frostbite. _Don't worry Sam. I will save you._ He said to himself with determination.

Phantom's POV

I woke up after trying to kill my human half while he dreamt. But that mysterious girl had to wake him up! I got up from the plant I was sleeping on. "He's always getting away." I mumbled angrily. I then flew to the plant where _that_ female was. She was the same one in the dream. I turned invisible and flew up to her. _Gosh, she is pretty_. My mind said. My eyes widen at that. _No, no. _I said to myself, _I love Sakiah. Remember?_ I asked my mind. _Yeah, but…isn't she familiar? I mean I think you know her from somewhere. _My conscious said. I didn't reply. But I knew my conscious was right. I had met her. I know I did. Perhaps when I was still fused with Danny? But then again if Danny knows her then I should too. Right? I was flabbergasted at this point. I must have turned visible again because I heard her gasp. I looked up her. She stared at me shock.

"Ph-Phantom?" She stuttered. I nodded. Her shocked face turned into a scowl. "What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Just looking." I said. _Gosh, she is so familiar. Where have I seen her?_ I questioned. She smiled for a minute.

"Do you remember me?" She asked.

"No."

She frowned, "I'm Sam. Danny's girlfriend. I would be your too if you were still fused with Danny." I only stared. _She was my girlfriend-I mean Danny's girlfriend? Wow. That's a shocker. _I stared intensely at her still unsure.

She looked into my eyes desperately. She was begging me to remember. I tried my hardest. I closed my eyes and tried to look back in the farthest memory of my mind. I almost grasped it. I remembered amethyst eyes. I opened and my eyes and saw her eyes. They were the color of amethyst.

"Sam?" I mumbled. Sam smiled brightly at me.

"Phantom, your eyes! They flashed green." She said excitedly. I looked at her confusingly. She then laughed. I froze._ That laugh. It reminds of_ "SAM!" I suddenly screamed. Sam looked a bit frightened at this. But she soon relaxed. "Phantom your back!" She happily.

"Wha? I am?" I asked. She looked at me oddly. Still not knowing what she was talking I went along with it, "I mean I am." I said proudly. But apparently I didn't remember where I was or what she meant by "back". As soon as I remembered Sam it felt like I had been free from someone's control. "Seriously though. Where am I back from?"

"You were evil! At first but then when you remembered me you reverted back to good." Sam said. After she finished telling me about how I was split up from Danny and almost killed him and how Undergrowth is back I noticed that was when she was in a plant.

"Um…What are you doing in a plant?" I asked.

No One's POV

Sam was confused for the moment but then remembered. She looked at Phantom urgently.

"You need to get me out of here. Quickly." She said. Knowing how Sam gets when she was angry Phantom quickly shot an ecto beam at the plant. Sam backed up against the back of the plant. When the ecto beam made contact the plant exploded open and all its contents were pouring onto the ground. Phantom quickly flew to Sam, who was hanging onto a leaf so she wouldn't fall to her death, and flew her to Fenton's Work.

When he got there Phantom immediately bumped into the ghost shield. "What the heck?" He said, while holding Sam bridal style.

"Danny activated the ghost shield when you tried to kill him." She told Phantom. He winced when she said that he tried to kill his human half. He landed on the ground and put Sam down.

"Go inside and turn the ghost shield off. But do it quickly. We don't want Undergrowth to know that were here." Phantom said. Sam nodded and ran inside. Phantom waited patiently outside wow keeping a look out for mind vine controlled citizens. A few minutes later he heard Sam call him.

"Ok. Hurry." She said. Phantom nodded and ran inside the building. Sam reactivated the portal and checked to make sure no one was outside the house.

"All clear?" Phantom asked. "Sam nodded. "Good." He replied. He took Sam to the kitchen and made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Here, eat this." He told her. Sam nodded and gobbled the food.

"That was so tasty." She said. Phantom smiled.

"How long did you go without food?" he asked.

"Two days."

Phantom gaped at her. He her made another sandwich. She gladly accepted it and ate it. After she finished eating six sandwiches she drank some water. Sam yawned afterwards.

"You need to sleep." Phantom said.

"No, no." Sam said yawning. "We need to…save…Danny" She said falling asleep. Phantom chuckled and carried her bridal style to Danny's room. He laid her down on the bed and watched her breath up and down. He gently stroked her cheek and smiled. Sam smiled happily and turned on her side facing Phantom.

"Danny?" Sam asked in her sleep. Phantom noticed a few tears slide down her cheek. He wiped them away and bent over. He kissed Sam on her forehead, brushing away a few stray strands of hair.

"Don't worry Sam. Tomorrow we will find him." Phantom said smiling. He then walked to the door.

With one last glance at Sam, Phantom sighed and exited the room. _Man, Danny better show up quick._ Phantom said to himself. He walked down the living and laid down on the couch. With one last glance at the clock he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

*Phew* that took a lot of creativity out of me. Anyways what will happen next? Will Phantom and Sam find Danny? Will Danny get to frostbite? Will my dog ever stop barking?

Find out in the next chapter! And without further ado I bid ye all a farewell! J

Thanks for reading and remember to R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Urban Jungle 2: The Rising

Authors note: OMG! I feel so guilty for not updating in a loooong long time! I am really sorry and I hope you guys forgive me! To make it up to you I have written a BRAND NEW CHAPTER! How lucky are you?!

Danny: Finally! What took you so long?

Me: I was busy ~. ~

Danny: Yeah well while you were "busy" I've been stuck in the ghost zone! Do you know what it's like to be frozen and unable to move?!

Me: *sigh* no I don't but hey at least now you're not stuck anymore ('.')

Danny: Yeah now I'm not. I'm still angry though.

Me: I'll make it up to you. I'll by you an ice cream.

Danny: Can you by one for Sam and Tucker too?

Me: . Don't push it. Anyways here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy them. Oh! And yes my dog did stop barking! But I ended up getting sick : P

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom just my OCS or any character I come up with ~. ~ (Or so they thought)

Summary: Undergrowth has returned but with new surprises. What awaits 17 year old Danny as he has to save Amity Park once again?

R&R Please J now onward to the story:

Chapter 6

Previous chapter: "No, no." Sam said yawning. "We need to…save…Danny" She said falling asleep. Phantom chuckled and carried her bridal style to Danny's room. He laid her down on the bed and watched her breath up and down. He gently stroked her cheek and smiled. Sam smiled happily and turned on her side facing Phantom.

"Danny?" Sam asked in her sleep. Phantom noticed a few tears slide down her cheek. He wiped them away and bent over. He kissed Sam on her forehead, brushing away a few stray strands of hair.

"Don't worry Sam. Tomorrow we will find him." Phantom said smiling. He then walked to the door.

With one last glance at Sam, Phantom sighed and exited the room. _Man, Danny better show up quick._ Phantom said to himself. He walked down the living and laid down on the couch. With one last glance at the clock he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

NO ONE'S POV

Phantom woke up looking confused. He then felt something next to him. _What the?_ He thought. He looked at the lump next to him. It was Sam. Phantom gave a small smile as he watched her breathe. _Wow. She is so pretty._ Phantom's eyes widen at that thought. _No._ He scolded himself._ But why not? You like her don't you? _His conscious asked. _Yeah but…_ He trailed off_. BUT WHAT? _His conscious screamed. _She loves Danny._ He replied. _You and Danny ARE the SAME PEOPLE! Are you not?_ Phantom thought about this. "Yeah we are." He whispered. _Then what's stopping you?_ His conscious asked quietly. "I just don't want to fall in love with her while I am separate." He whispered again. He felt tears prick at his eyes. He looked at her longingly. _Why not?_ Phantom sighed, "Because if I fall in love with her separately…I may never want to merge with Danny again. Then there'd be no _Danny Phantom." _He said silently.

"But there'd be a Phantom." He heard a voice say. He looked up to see Sam smiling at him.

"AH!" He yelled as he fell off the couch. Sam giggled.

"You know for a person who is a ghost, you sure don't know how to act like one." She joked. Phantom smiled weakly. Sam yawned, "What time is it?" Phantom shrugged. "Then go and check it." She said. Phantom rushed to the clock. "Well?"

"I don't know." He replied.

"What? You don't know how to tell time?" She said. Phantom glared at her.

"No. I mean the clock is frozen." He said. He then glanced behind him and added, "Plus I can to tell time!" Sam rolled her eyes.

"D-did you h-hear what I said earlier?" He asked hesitantly. Sam looked at him, then smiled. She then walked towards the basement and went down the steps. Phantom watched her. _She didn't answer your question dummy! _His mind told him. Phantom shook his in realization then ran after Sam. "Sam you didn't an-" He trailed off as he stared at what Sam was looking at. "Oh my-"

"DANNY!" Sam yelled happily. Phantom frowned at her.

"I was gonna say gosh." He said. Sam didn't hear him.

She stared smiling as the Spector Speeder flew towards the portal. Inside she could see Danny's surprised face as he saw her standing there.

DANNY'S POV (A/N this is going to start from when he was at frostbite's lair then to the present time)

I had flown through most of the Ghost Zone until I finally found Frostbite's lair. "Yes!" I said to myself._ I sure hope Frostbite can help me. _I moved the speeder to the direction of the Iceland. The land was still the same as ever, frozen ice everywhere. I saw Frostbite approach me. How he knew where I was, I could never tell.

"Greetings chosen one!" He said happily. I put on the jacket I brought with me and walked out to hug Frostbite. "Chosen one?" He said. I looked up at him, "Why aren't you in Phantom mode?" he asked. I sighed and told him the story of how Undergrowth is back and how he separated me from my ghost half, and how Sam is trapped. Frostbite listened to me without interrupting.

"So you see Frostbite, I need your help. I don't know what to do." I said sadly. Frostbite seemed to ponder on this for a while.

"Maybe you should try to get your ghost half to remember." He said. I looked at him unsure. He chuckled, "It is possible. Just get something that would remind him of who he really is."

"But you don't understand. If I even get close to Phantom, he tries to kill me." I responded. Frostbite laughed.

"Unless you get him to talk first."

"How?"

"That is something you will know. But you will not need to right now."

"What do you mean?" I asked completely thrown off track.

"Oh don't worry. You will find out when you go back." He responded.

"When I go back." I mumbled then my eyes widen, "SAM!" I yelled. Frostbite gazed at in confusion. "I have to save Sam. Before it's too late." I started to get up and gather my things. "Wait, so how do I stop undergrowth?" I asked while packing my stuff.

"You need to find the source of all of this. If you can stop the source you can stop him."

"A source? You mean his roots?"

"Indeed. But also a life plant."

"A life plant?" frostbite nodded, 'What is it and where can I find it?"

"A life plant is what keeps all of Undergrowth's "children" alive. If you can stop that then you can stop him and free everyone from their mind vine control. As to where you can find it, I'm sure your ghost half will know."

"My ghost half? But how?" I asked.

"All ghosts can find it. It's like a catnip to them. I think. It draws them in and while they are happily next to it, it draws out all their energy and into them, thus giving it the name: life plant"

"Oh." Was all I said. After I said goodbye to frostbite I went into the Spector speeder and flew back to the portal. When I reached the portal I saw a person that I wasn't expecting. It was Sam. As I gazed at her in complete shock I also saw Phantom behind her. I hasped and sped faster than I was going.

NO ONE'S POV

As Danny flew closer to the portal Phantom got really nervous. _Oh man! I bet Danny gonna's destroy me! Molecule by molecule! _Phantom thought. He gulped but remained stiff. Sam noticed his stiffness and smiled reassuringly. She backed away from the portal and let Danny in. As soon as the speeder stopped Danny jumped out with an ecto gun.

"Danny! NO!" cried Sam. Danny turned to Sam.

"Why?" He asked. She smiled.

"It's ok. Phantom's not evil." She said. Danny turned back to Phantom and noticed that his eyes weren't red. He put the ecto gun away and smiled.

"Sam? How did you escape?" He asked hugging her.

"I sorta let her out." Phantom said. Danny looked at him confusion. "She sorta popped into my memory when I was evil and then she explained everything to me." He said. Danny smiled and gave Phantom a high five.

"Thanks." He said. Phantom shrugged and smiled weakly.

"I'll let you two be alone." Phantom said. Sam and Danny smiled at him. Phantom walked out of the basement but turned and invisible and walked in. He saw Danny and Sam kissing. Phantom flew back up and felt tears slide down his face. He could feel his core aching with pain. _Man! Why did Sam have to be so pretty?!_ He thought to himself. As he wiped away his tears he could hear Sam and Danny walk up the stairs. He quickly sat on the couch and pretended to read a magazine.

"Phantom are you ok?" Danny asked. Phantom looked up scared.

"Y-yeah. W-why?" he asked nervously. Danny laughed.

"Well you're kinda reading the magazine upside down." Danny replied. Phantom blushed with embarrassment.

"What? Well would you look at that. So I am!" Phantom said laughing. After they all had finish laughing and asking how they were Danny's face became serious.

"I know how to defeat Undergrowth." He said. Sam and Phantom also grew serious.

"How?" They said at the same time. Danny told them about his visit to Frostbite and about the Life Plant. He also told them how the writer kept him frozen in the Ghost Zone for- HEY! Danny stick to the story!

"Sorry!" Danny said to the writer. The writer just grumbled and went back to writing.

"So what do we do?" Sam asked.

"First were gonna have to equip ourselves with our ghost equipment. Then we'll leave to find search for the life plant. Which of course Phantom will be leading us too."

"Oh NO! Uh uh! I am not going to risk my energy." Phantom argued.

"Phantom come on! Don't be a chicken." Danny said. Phantom glared.

"Right, right. Then you can say goodbye to your ghost half!" Phantom replied.

"How about this. When we've found the plant we can suck Phantom into the thermos and kill the plant. Then we will release Phantom and look for Undergrowth." Sam said.

"I like that plan. Let's go with Sam's plan." Phantom said smiling. Danny thought about it for a moment. The shrugged, "I guess it could work." He said. Phantom sighed with relief and Sam secretly went "YES!" After they got their things that were needed they went to get some much needed rest.

They all however failed to see two mind vine controlled people, which were Tucker and Jazz, cut off the ghost shield's power and walk away to alert Sakiah and Undergrowth that Phantom had been found.

**Well, that's all I have for now! Thanks for being patient with me. I know I haven't updated for a looooooong time. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that you are all still loving my story! I can't wait to write the next chapter which twice as cool as this one. So please stay tuned! Oh! And remember to always R&R! Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

Urban Jungle 2: The Rising

Authors note: Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating! I hope you can forgive me. I hope you have enjoyed my story so far. Here is an awesome chapter. I have added a new character that I think you will all find cool and weird. The new character might also make you wonder who he is and why he is doing the things he does. Hope you enjoy this Chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom just my OCS or any character I come up with ~. ~ (Or so they thought)

Summary: Undergrowth has returned but with new surprises. What awaits 17 year old Danny as he has to save Amity Park once again?

R&R Please J now onward to the story:

Chapter 7

Previous chapter: "How about this. When we've found the plant we can suck Phantom into the thermos and kill the plant. Then we will release Phantom and look for Undergrowth." Sam said.

"I like that plan. Let's go with Sam's plan." Phantom said smiling. Danny thought about it for a moment. The shrugged, "I guess it could work." He said. Phantom sighed with relief and Sam secretly went "YES!" After they got their things that were needed they went to get some much needed rest.

They all however failed to see two mind vine controlled people, which were Tucker and Jazz, cut off the ghost shield's power and walk away to alert Sakiah and Undergrowth that Phantom had been found.

NO ONE'S POV

"THEY WHAT?" Undergrowth roared.

"They manage to return Phantom to his good side." Jazz said.

"They plan to kill the Life Plant!" Tucker exclaimed.

"This is bad Father." Sakiah said, "If they destroy the Life plant they destroy you and me!"

"I know daughter. But at least we still have the human girl."

"She has escaped too." Tucker said.

"WHAT! HOW?!" Undergrowth and Sakiah asked at the same time.

"Phantom said he broke her free." Jazz explained. "Also the human has returned." Undergrowth thought about this for a while.

"I see. Do you know where he went?" He asked. The two mind controlled people shook their heads. "Well, let them search for the life plant."

"Father!" Sakiah yelled in shock, "Did you not hear what I said?! I they find and destroy the life plant we both die!"

"I know daughter. But if we let them find the life plant at least we know where to capture Phantom." Undergrowth said smiling evilly, "I mean think about it they're bound to take Phantom along since they need him." Sakiah thought about this for a moment.

"Hmm…you right, except the life plant will suck the life out of Phantom!" She argued. Undergrowth sighed impatiently.

"They said they were going to put Phantom in the thermos." Tucker said. Sakiah and Undergrowth stared at him.

"What?" Sakiah said.

"They are going to put Phantom in the thermos." He repeated.

"You mean the device he uses to capture his enemies?" Undergrowth asked. Tucker nodded. "Well, well how about that? The irony is hilarious."

"Your right. If he is in the thermos then we can take him and bring him back here." Sakiah agreed, "Then we complete the growth." Undergrowth nodded in approval.

He then looked at Jazz and Tucker who were waiting for his command, "Go and tell the others." He ordered. Jazz and tucker nodded obediently and ran off. Undergrowth and Sakiah laughed evilly.

As Jazz and Tucker ran, something happened. Jazz ran behind Tucker and tripped. As she tripped someone or something grabbed the mind vine, which was connected to her, and snapped it off.

"Ow!" She said. Thankfully they were far away from Undergrowth and Sakiah that they didn't hear her. Tucker did however. He looked back and gasped. The thing smiled at Tucker with relief and disappeared.

"Jazz! What are you doing?" Tucker asked as soon as he got over his shock, he looked down and saw Jazz was rocking in pain. Jazz looked up and gasped at Tucker. Then she realized what was going on.

"N-nothing." She began, "What are we doing?" Tucker looked at her in confusion.

"Don't you remember?" He asked. Jazz shook her head. Tucker sighed in annoyance. "We are going to tell everyone to gather around the life plant, so that when Phantom and the two humans come we can get rid of them and capture Phantom. Then the growth will go as plan!" Jazz nodded in understanding. But one thing confused her. _Who were the two humans if they only Danny as Phantom?_

"Tucker?" Jazz began, Tucker looked back at her impatiently, "Who are the two humans? "She asked.

"What is with you?" Tucker snarled, "The two humans are Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson. We are to capture them and destroy them when we get to the life plant. But that will never happen if you-" Tucker was cut off when jazz reached for him and snapped the mind vine off. His eyes returned to their normal green. He shook his head and looked at Jazz. He then said, "OW!" Jazz immediately shushed him.

"Tucker, we need to get out right now." She whispered. Tucker nodded. "I'll answer your questions later." Tucker nodded and they both ran out the plant doors.

"Where are we going?" Tucker asked as they ran.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jazz asked, "We are going to Fenton works." Tucker smiled and they both ran. But they didn't notice the being who had freed them watch them.

**_BACK AT THE FENTON HOUSEHOLD _**

Sam turned to her side as she slept next to Danny. She felt safe and happy in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open and she yelped and fell off the bed. When she opened her eyes two electric blue eyes were looking at her and he was smirking at her.

"Danny you dork, don't do that" she said, but as she got up she noticed the scene changed. "Huh?" She said. "What's going on?" As she walked she noticed where she was. She was in Amity Park just in the middle of the town surrounded by Mind vine controlled citizens.

"SAM!" She heard Danny yelled. She looked in the direction of his voice and gasped. He was struggling to escape the hold of some mind vine people.

"DANNY!" She screamed. She then noticed she was holding a gun. She aimed at the mind vines and shot. She missed but the mind vines dissolved as the goo from the gun splattered on her. Danny was able to break free and ran to Sam.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He pointed to a long scratch on her arm. Sam saw it and gasped. It was a fresh wound and it was still bleeding.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, but what was in this gun?" She asked. Danny looked at her in confusion.

"It's anti- ectoranium." He told her. Sam's eyes widen at the realization.

"Danny we need-" but she was cut off when she noticed the scene changed again. She saw Phantom being let free from the thermos. He looked relieved to be free and Sam smiled. Her eyes widen when she saw Sakiah behind Phantom ready to shoot a red beam at him. "Phantom! Behind you!" She yelled. Phantom saw her and looked behind him. His eyes widen and he managed to duck as Sakiah shot at him. Sakiah growled at him and shot Sam a death glare. Phantom shot Sakiah in the stomach and ran to Sam.

"We need to find Danny." He said as he reached her. Sam nodded and they both heard a yell. It was Danny's yell.

"He's hurt!" Sam said and took off in the direction of the yell. They both ran and saw Danny fighting against Undergrowth. Sam saw Danny get hit with a mind vine. "NOOO!" She screamed. Sakiah looked at her and smiled evilly.

"Samantha," She began, "Either you surrender or your little boyfriend gets injured. Or worse…killed." Sam glared at her with hatred. She then heard Danny yelp in pain. Then another mind vine hit him. Sam realized what was happening. The vines weren't trying to control him.

"No!" She yelled. The vines were injecting Danny with poison. "NOO!" She screamed and she saw Danny fall on the ground.

"Surrender or die." Was the last thing she heard Sakiah say before it went dark.

And then and woke up.

"Sam!" Danny said. Sam was sweating and was still in fear from her dream.

Sam had tears sliding down her cheeks and she said, "No Danny. Not you." She held her legs against her chest and rocked herself. Danny immediately wrapped his arms around Sam and held her. Sam felt Danny's arms and buried her head in his chest. He stroked her hair soothingly.

"It's ok Sam. I'm right here." He whispered. Sam shook her head.

"Danny. Danny." She said. As she wept she clung tighter to Danny.

"Sam, I'm here." Danny repeated. Sam finally sensing he was looked at him. "Sam, it's ok."

"Oh Danny!" Sam began, "I was so scared." She said. Danny hugged her tighter. They stayed there until they heard a door slam.

It took a long time for Jazz and Tucker to reach the Fenton household. They had to try to be invisible from all the other mind vine people and they had to dodge oncoming mind vines that sensed them. Right now they had hid behind a building before a vine had caught them.

"Th-that was cl-close." Tucker panted. He took a deep breath has he relaxed his head against the wall.

"I-I kn-know." Jazz said. She peeked out from behind the building wall and checked the surrounding. "I think it's gone." She said. But no sooner had she said that then a bunch of mind vine citizens surrounded them.

"AAHH!" Tucker and Jazz yelled. The citizens started to walk closer to them, closing the gap for their only way to escape.

"What do we do now?" Tucker asked. Jazz looked at him.

"How am I supposed to know?!" She snapped. Tucker frowned.

"I don't know! You usually know what to do!" He retorted. Just as the people were about to capture them a beam hit them and they back away.

"What the heck?!" Jazz said. She stared in awe as a beam struck every single person. They both saw how the people shrank back and fell down. They all curled up into a ball like an insect dying. They both turned around to see where the beams came from. But all the saw was a dark cloth. "What was that?" Jazz asked.

"More like who was that." Tucker stated. Jazz walked up to one of citizens and felt for a pulse. She felt one. "Are they dead?" Tucker asked.

"No. More like…sleeping." She said. She shook her, "come on. We better get to the house before they wake up…or more come." Tucker nodded and they started to run again. The figure reemerged and stared at them. It smiled and turned invisible once more.

Jazz and Tucker finally reached the Fenton house. The both smiled at each other and walked in. Thankfully the door was unlocked. As they walked in they slammed the door. Then they were both grabbed and pinned against the wall.

"Who are you?" The being asked harshly. They couldn't see the figure's face since it was dark.

"We-we're Jazz and Tucker." Jazz said scared. The figure relaxed and let them go.

"Phantom, who is it?" Danny asked coming down the stairs.

"Danny? It's us." Tucker said. Danny turned their direction and froze.

"Danny?" A female voice said. As she stepped off the step she froze just like Danny. "Wh-who?" She stuttered. Jazz and Tucker smiled at them both.

"Sam! You're alive." Jazz said happily. She then ran up to them both and hugged them. Danny and Sam finally snapped out of it. They hugged Jazz tightly.

"Jazz…Tucker... I thought- how did you guys escape?" Danny asked. Sam and Danny both stepped back and looked at them questionably. Jazz and Tucker smiled. Jazz began by telling them how she was running and then she felt a tug and then she came back to reality. She also told them what Tucker said while he was still under control. The she told them how she pulled Tucker's vine off. Tucker then told them how they ran back here. He also told them about the strange person that helped them escape the crown of mind controlled citizens.

"So what do we do now?" Jazz asked. Danny thought about it for a little while.

"We attack." He said. Nobody saw Sam wince as Danny said that.

**SAM'S POV**

I winced as Danny said we attack. I mean I practically had a dream about us attacking. And look what happened! He got poisoned by mind vines. I was thoroughly worried about his safety. And also Phantom's. I mean anything could happen to them. I mean would if Danny does get hurt. Sakiah might have sent the dream. I wonder if I should tell them.

"Sam?" I heard Danny say.

"Huh?" I said.

"Did you hear what I said?" I shook my head. "I said we need to get weapons and fix the ghost shield." He said. I nodded.

"Wait-why the ghost shield?" I asked confused. Danny looked at me in confusion.

"Didn't you hear Tucker jazz?" He asked. I blushed and nodded a no. "Oh. Well they broke the shield." I nodded. Jazz looked at me with a stare.

"Sam? Are you ok?" Tucker asked.

"Y-yes." I said a little too quickly, "Why do you ask?" Tucker looked at me uncertainly.

"No reason." I began to fidget. I notice Danny giving me a worried glance. Phantom was also look at me in concern.

"I-I need to go the restroom." I said. Everyone watched as I got up and went to the bathroom. I locked the door and sighed. I sat on the toilet and cried silently. I was so confused. I mean if we attacked Danny would die, but yet if we surrendered I would lose my life, Danny, Jazz, and Tucker would be controlled by a mind vine, and Phantom would be evil. I was so confused. I then heard a knock at the door.

**DANNY'S POV**

As I watched Sam go to the restroom I could sense something was off. I mean she was unfocused and scared. I was worried about her. But I didn't want her to get mad at me for bugging her.

"Is she ok?" Phantom asked. I shot him a look. "Sorry. Standard question." I shook my head.

"I'm gonna find out." I said.

"Danny wait," Tucker began, "I don't think that's a good idea. I mean Sam might get, you know, upset."

"Tucker, she's already upset!" I snapped back.

"Danny, Tucker mat still have a point." Jazz said. I looked at them with disbelief.

"You're not serious are you?" I asked them, I looked at Phantom then asked, "What about you?"

Phantom looked nervous, "I'm gonna have to agree with Jazz and Tucker." He said. I glared at them.

"Well fine, but I'm gonna take my chances." I said. I began to walk towards the bathroom Sam was in. _Would if they're right? _I thought, _Sam might think that I am being nosy. _But before I could turn back I had already reached the door. I could hear sniffling in there. I began to grow concerned again. I then took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

**_BAM! Chapter 7. Left you all with a cliffy! Again I apologize for not updating. My awesome computer decided to break down on me. Fantastic right? Anyways I managed to right down a schedule that will help maintain a perfect balance so that I can update sooner rather than more later. I bet your happy right? Good. So am I. Anyways chapter 8. What's going to happen? Is Sam going to explode? Are raspberries good to eat? By the way I want to hear your thoughts about are strange stranger. Why is he there? Is he good? Is he bad? What is he planning on doing? But more importantly: Who is he? Thanks again! Please remember to R&R and to write your thoughts and questions about the story or out new character! Thank you all so much! Also please read my Hey Arnold Fanfic. If any of you guys love or enjoy Hey Arnold then I think you'll love this story I'm writing. Thanks again! Oh and I've been thinking, I want to do a challenged where I can reach forty reviews or I discontinue the story. Sorry it's so harsh but hey, either accept it or don't. Jk. I hope you all can review. _**


	8. Chapter 8

Urban Jungle 2: The Rising

Authors note: Hey everyone it's me again! So I noticed that some of you guys are thinking that I am going to discontinue this story. But don't worry I am NOT! I would never think of destroying such a good story. Anyways here is the next chapter! Hope this one is awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom just my OCS or any character I come up with ~. ~ (Or so they thought)

Summary: Undergrowth has returned but with new surprises. What awaits 17 year old Danny as he has to save Amity Park once again?

R&R Please J now onward to the story:

Chapter 8

Previous chapter: ****Phantom looked nervous, "I'm gonna have to agree with Jazz and Tucker." He said. I glared at them.

"Well fine, but I'm gonna take my chances." I said. I began to walk towards the bathroom Sam was in. _Would if they're right? _I thought, _Sam might think that I am being nosy. _But before I could turn back I had already reached the door. I could hear sniffling in there. I began to grow concerned again. I then took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

**_NO ONE'S POV_**

As Danny knocked her heard shuffling. He began to fidget and wonder if what he was doing was right.

"Sam?" He called through the door.

"Y-yes?" Sam said through the door.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked. He shut his eyes tight expecting her to yell at him. But instead the door swung open and Sam grabbed Danny. She then closed the door. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Sam, are you ok?" He asked. His voice showed that he was concerned and worried. Sam turned to face him and he saw her crying. She then grabbed him and held him tightly. Danny, who was slightly surprised at this, hugged her back too.

"D-Danny, please don't go and fight. Please!" She said. Danny hugged and was really confused.

"Sam? Why not? Please tell me." He said. He was desperate to know why she was scared.

"I-Sakiah sent me a vision." Sam said. Danny put his hands on Sam's shoulders and looked at her. He gave her a confused and worried look.

"What do you mean Sakiah sent you a vision?" Danny asked. Sam took a deep breath to steady herself. She looked at Danny.

"Well." She began. Then she told him all about her dream and the threat Sakiah sent to her. Danny just stood there and listened. He was shocked at all of this. He knew that Undergrowth and Sakiah were evil but after hearing her dream, well, they went beyond the evil standards. "Danny please, don't go." Danny looked at Sam. He was speechless. He just couldn't believe what Sam had finished saying. He was…shocked. Sam looked at him. Her eyes pleading him to stay. Danny sighed and looked at her. He shook his head.

"I-I'm sorry Sam, but…if I don't save, or at least try to save, Amity Park then who would? We would be the only ones left." Danny said. Sam shook her head in understanding.

"But-but what if you get hurt?" Sam said, crying. "I c-can't live without you!" Danny hugged Sam.

"Sam, I can't get hurt. Not when the whole city is depending me. Especially not with you encouraging me. I think Sakiah sent that to scare you. Sam no matter what, even I did die I won't stop at nothing to see the city back to normal or to see you smile." Danny said. Sam smiled weakly and hugged Danny.

"I love you so much." She whispered. Danny smiled.

"I love you too. But we might want to leave." Danny said.

"Why?" Sam inquired. Danny smirked.

"Because I have a feeling that Tucker might send Phantom in here to spy." Danny said. Sam laughed halfheartedly. Danny kissed her forehead and looked into her amethyst eyes. "Shall we milady?" Danny said bowing. Sam laughed.

"What are you Peter Pan?" She said chuckling. Danny smirked.

"Maybe." He responded. Sam gave him a look. Danny laughed. He then opened the opened the door and Sam's and his jaws dropped.

They holding a glass cup to the door was Jazz, Tucker and Phantom. They all looked shocked themselves and blushed. Danny looked at them. Sam growled.

"You were spying on us?!" Sam shouted. The three of them including Danny shrunk back. Sam looked at them. Her eyes had a dangerous look in them. Sam gritted her teeth, "You know how I feel about people spying on me!" Sam then grabbed the three of the spies with a death grip. Jazz, Tucker, and Phantom looked at Danny. Danny sighed.

"Sorry guys, you know how Sam feels about it." He said. Sam looked at him and smiled, then she turned to the three and glared. As soon as they were in the living room, all heck broke loose.

**_SAM'S POV_**

I felt my blood boil as I dragged the three of them to the living room. I was boiling angry. I just hate it when people deliberately spy on me. It just bugs the living snot out of me. As soon as we reached the living room I let them have it.

"WHAT THE FUDGENUTTERS WERE YOU GUYS THINKING?!" I shrieked. They backed away from me. "YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE SPY ON ME! SO WHY DID YOU?!" They all looked at me. Phantom was the first to speak.

"W-we were just wondering if Danny was still…alive." He said. I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Why on earth would I kill Danny?" I asked. Phantom shrugged.

"Well, it's just…you don't normally like people to help you, so we just assumed-" Phantom tried to explain.

"So you all just assumed that I would kill him?" I asked, they all nodded. I sighed, "Why would I kill someone I love?" I asked. I noticed that Phantom winced when I said "love" I wonder what's with him.

"Sam, we didn't mean it like that." Jazz said, "We just meant that you take pride in yourself and you don't like people helping you." I shook my head in understanding.

"We were also just curious." Tucker said. I smiled at that.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes. Jazz and Tucker smiled. They soon left but Tucker came back running in smiling.

"By the way Sam, it was Phantom's idea." He said.

"Tucker!" Phantom yelled. I blushed. Phantom did this for me? Wow. He really is Danny's counterpart. I thought.

"Phantom?" I said. Phantom immediately snapped his head towards me. "Did you really plan this?" I asked.

Phantom smiled, I felt my heart freeze that smile was just like Danny's. I mentally scolded myself. _No Manson, you like Danny. _Phantom blushed, "Well, yeah I did." He said. He then rubbed his neck nervously. _Yup definitely Danny's counterpart._ I chuckled inside at that.

"Why?" I asked. Phantom blushed deeper.

"You know, because I like you…" He said. I smiled.

"Cool, well I'm glad you care." I said. Phantom smiled. I smiled back. Then left. Being alone with Phantom has been getting harder. I can't wait till he and Danny fuse back together. I walked out and saw Danny eating a pop tart.

"Heard you shouting." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well, I hate people who spy." I replied. I then grabbed the pop tart in his hand and bit it.

"Sure Sam, you can have some of my pop tart." He said sarcastically. I smiled.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." I replied smartly. Danny smiled. I smirked back. He then cupped my face and kissed me. I was shocked at first but I soon melted in the kiss.

**_PHANTOM'S POV _**

After my little chat with Sam, I began to notice that I was falling for her. And who wouldn't? She has the right curves, shiny hair, a wonderful personality, and- _NO! Stop Phantom! Get a grip of yourself. You cannot fall for Sam. _My conscious said.

"I KNOW!" I shouted out loud. I looked up and saw Sam and Danny break apart from their kiss and look at me. I blushed. "Uh, oops. Didn't mean to interrupt." I said. I felt my heart twitch with pain from the kiss. I wished Sam would kiss me.

"It's fine Phantom." Danny said. Sam nodded.

"Totally cool." But I could sense annoyance in their voices. I smiled weakly. I began to feel tears swell up in my eyes. I kept seeing their kiss replay in my mind.

"Phantom? Are you ok?" Danny asked worriedly. I felt my face and could feel tears. I looked up and saw Danny and Sam giving me concerned looks. "Phantom, were sorry if we used an annoyed toned. We didn't mean it." Danny said. I was too shocked at myself. I, Phantom, was falling for Samantha Manson. I looked up at Sam and Danny. I stared at them then ran off.

"PHANTOM WAIT!" I heard Danny and Sam say. But I didn't stop. I couldn't stop the tears either. Turned invisible and flew up to the roof. There I sat and cried. I was completely in love with Sam. I didn't want Danny to be hers. I wanted her for myself. I wanted her. Only her. She was mine! Mine! _Phantom calm down!_ My conscious yelled. But I didn't listen to him, _Sam isn't yours. She's Danny's and you know it! _I began to feel my blood boil. "NO!" I shouted, "NO!" I felt my good strong will disappear. In its place was a cold, hatred feeling. I felt my body ache. More tears flowed out of my eyes. I screamed the most horrible, agonizing, scream. In that scream, held my sudden hatred for Danny and my undying love for Sam. I then slumped to the roof and looked up. I then smiled wickedly and floated back inside the house.

**_NO ONE'S POV_**

As Sam and Danny stared in shock, they heard the most painful scream. It sounded like a person's heart longing for another's. Sam and Danny covered their ears as the scream passed through. Once it was gone Tucker and Jazz came running in.

"What was that?" Jazz asked. Danny and Sam looked at each other.

"I have no idea." Danny said.

"Whatever it was must have been really hurt." Sam said. Danny agreed.

"Well, do you know what caused it?" Tucker asked. Danny and Sam shook their heads.

"It started a few minutes after Phantom left crying." Danny said. Jazz and Tucker looked at.

"Crying? About what?" Tucker asked.

"Well he saw me and Sam kiss." Danny said. Jazz's eyes widen.

"Oh my gosh." She said. Sam and Tucker's eyes widen.

"Wait what?" Danny asked.

"Don't you see Danny?" Tucker asked. Danny shook his head.

"Phantom is in love with-" Jazz began, but was cut off.

"Me." Sam said, "Now it all makes sense." She said.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Well before you were here, Phantom was talking about how he couldn't fall in love with someone. I didn't know who he was talking about though. The he said that there wouldn't be a _Danny Phantom._ So I said no, but there would be a Phantom. Now it all makes sense." Sam said. She then sat down on the stool with her head in her hands. Danny went over to comfort her.

"Step. Away. From. Her" A harsh voice said. Danny looked up. Everyone gasped. In front of them was Phantom. But he was much more different…in fact he looked just like…Dark Dan.

**_HAHA! Cliffies! Gotta love'em right? Hah Jk. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I do love your reviews and appreciate you all being so patient! I can't wait to get on the next chapter. But for now Choi! Please remember to R&R! Thanks again so much guys! I love you all!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Urban Jungle 2: The Rising

Authors note: hey everyone sorry about the long wait. I thought I was had the perfect schedule but sadly, fate just hates me. I mean things just kept popping up. This is the only free day I have, so here is a new chapter. Oh! I am gonna try to post as many chapters as I can in one day. So I would say around two or three chapters. I know I am rushing. It's just that I too am getting anxious to know what is going to happen! I hope you all feel the same way. Anyways enjoy this chapter. I'll also try to cut back on my notes. Maybe I will….or not. You never know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom just my OCS or any character I come up with ~. ~ (Or so they thought)

Summary: Undergrowth has returned but with new surprises. What awaits 17 year old Danny as he has to save Amity Park once again?

R&R Please J now onward to the story:

Chapter 9

Previous chapter: ****"Well before you were here, Phantom was talking about how he couldn't fall in love with someone. I didn't know who he was talking about though. The he said that there wouldn't be a _Danny Phantom._ So I said no, but there would be a Phantom. Now it all makes sense." Sam said. She then sat down on the stool with her head in her hands. Danny went over to comfort her.

"Step. Away. From. Her" A harsh voice said. Danny looked up. Everyone gasped. In front of them was Phantom. But he was much more different…in fact he looked just like…Dark Dan.

**_NO ONE'S POV_**

"P-Phantom?" Sam whispered in shock. Danny stared at Phantom. Phantom chuckled at them.

"No. Not Phantom. I prefer…Dan." Dan said chuckling. Danny glared at him and stepped in front of Sam. Sam began to tremble.

"You aren't going to hurt her Phantom." Danny said. Dan growled at the name.

"It's. Dan." He said through clenched teeth, "And I would I hurt _my_ Sam." He said feigning sweetness. Danny scowled. But before he could respond back, Sam spoke up.

"_I _am NOT yours." She said. Dan stared at her. His blood red eyes glaring darkly.

"It's because of _him._ Isn't it?!" He growled, he looked at Danny with malice, "It's because_ he_ got you first!" He growled. He then charged an ecto beam at Danny. Everyone looked in surprise. Luckily Danny pushed Sam and him away from the beam. Dan growled. "I love you Sam! _Love!_ But you would rather have _Danny_ instead of me!" He yelled. He fired another beam, which was dodged again

"Dan! Stop!" Jazz said. Dan looked at her. He smiled wickedly and fired at her.

Jazz gasped and was frozen in shock. Tucker pushed her out of the way and used a mirror to reflect the beam back at Dan. Dan dodged the beam and glared. He then started to take a deep breath. Sam got up and noticed what he was about to do.

"PHANTOM! NO!" She yelled. Danny got up with a groan. Just as Dan was about to do a wail Danny crouched over Sam protectively. Dan stopped, before he let out his breath and flew to Sam with fast speed and looked at her. Danny wrapped his arms protectively around her, ready to turn around and take the blow if Phantom tried to shoot her.

"I. Am. No. Longer. Phantom!" He said. Sam just looked at him. Tears flew down her cheek. Danny scowled at Phantom.

"Yes you are!" She countered back, "This isn't you Phantom! Now you better wake up before I slap you silly." She said, her voice shaking. Dan looked at her. For a second his eyes changed to green then back to red. Danny the stepped next to Sam.

"Phantom, I know you are in there. Listen to us. You are not evil. You're a hero." Danny said. Dan looked back at Sam then Danny then Sam. His eyes flashed green and stayed a little longer before flashing red. He growled. Then Jazz and Tucker came up behind him.

"Phantom, come on. We need to save the town." Tucker said smiling. Jazz smiled too.

"Come on Phantom. You can do it. Fight your jealousy." Jazz said. They all made a circle around Dan.

"Please Phantom. We need you." Danny said. He smiled warmly at Dan. Dan scowled and tried to fly up above them. But they just grabbed his leg and pulled him down. His eyes kept flashing from red to green.

"Stop! All of you!" He yelled. Dan could feel his good side trying to overpower him. Then Sam stepped forward.

"Besides Phantom, if you don't you can't fuse back with Danny." She said. Dan looked confused.

"If you don't fuse back with Danny then you can't date Sam." Jazz said smirking. Dan's eyes flashed green. Danny looked appalled.

"That's kinda a gross." Tucker said. Everyone turned to look at them both. The girls saying they were trying to get Phantom back and the boys saying that it was still gross no matter what.

"Yeah no kidding." A voice said. Everyone looked to where Dan was, but instead saw Phantom. Hi hair was no longer in flames, and he was back to hazmat suit with the DP emblem on it.

"Phantom! Your back!" Sam said happily. Phantom again looked confused.

He sighed, "Back from where?! I didn't go anywhere!" He responded. They looked at him in confusion.

"You mean, you don't remember what happened?" Danny asked. Phantom nodded.

"I remember going up to the roof to cr…." Everyone looked at him expectantly, "To cr-crow, when I then suddenly blackout. Next thing I know, the house is a wreck, everyone crowding around me, and I can not remembering anything!"He said. Everyone looked at him, then laughed. "What's funny?" Phantom asked.

"It-it's funny how you can't say cry." Tucker said. Phantom blushed. He opened his both to protest but jazz beat him to it.

"Yeah what is crow?" Jazz asked. Sam and Danny chuckled at that. Phantom blushed a deeper color.

"Just tell me what happened." He said. Danny and Sam wiped their tears from the laughter. Then everyone grow serious. Sam told Phantom about how he got jealous and turned into Dark Dan. Phantom blushed at how he was jealous of Danny and Sam.

"Well…that kinda makes things awkward." Phantom said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Phantom cleared his throat, "So…c-can…we like-you know- forget this happened?" Phantom asked. His arm went nervously behind his neck. Everyone nodded at once. Phantom sighed with relief.

"So, what do we do…now?" Jazz asked. Danny stood up, his electric blues eyes sparkling with determination.

"We fight." He said. He looked at Sam who put her head down. Danny smiled and bent down on his knee. "Hey Sam?" he asked. Sam looked at him, "When we make it back alive, we can do that thing you wanted to do." He said winking. Sam perked up. She was starting to trust Danny. besides he said when, not if, just when. She hugged Danny. She was so happy. Only because they could do that "thing" that Danny said no to every time she asked.

"Really?" She asked, hope feeling her amethyst eyes. Danny nodded. Sam hugged him tightly and a look of determination crossing her face. Tucker and Jazz looked at each other questionably.

"What…thing?" Tucker asked. Sam and Danny glared at him.

"No of your business!" They both yelled. Blush crept over their faces and they looked at each other. Then they looked at Tucker and continued to glare.

"Ok, ok. Geesh." He said rolling his eyes, then he muttered, "Lovebirds." Danny and Sam smiled knowing that they were indeed lovebirds. Jazz looked at all of them and shrugged. Phantom was just as confused as Tucker. Danny brought his mind back to the matter at hand and cleared his throat.

"Everyone ready?" He asked. They all nodded. "Good. Now let's go kick some plant butt." He said.

"But we need to get weapons." Phantom whispered. Danny sighed, then chuckled.

"But first, let's get us some weapons!" He said. Everyone nodded and ran to the Fenton basement. Meanwhile back at Undergrowth's place they were planning too.

"We will have them in our clutches at last." Undergrowth said.

"Yes, indeed." Sakiah said. They both started laughing evilly. Then the same mysterious being sighed. Another being, only smaller, went to join him.

"So, the human girl decided to ignore the warning in the dream." The being said. The smaller nodded sadly.

"Very well." The small one said, "Let's just hope they can change what they saw." She said. The older agreed.

"Indeed. Alright Phantom and humans…let's hope you're ready for your biggest battle yet." He said. The smaller one nodded. They both glanced at the villains laughing then disappeared. Leaving nothing but a cold breeze as they left.

**_So how was that chapter? Pretty good huh? Ok, ok. Sorry guys. I know you're angry but my life is very confusing right now. I have this problem at school that has been keeping busy and my mom got sent to the hospital. I hope you can understand. I promise to update soon. Hopefully not long. Thanks again for reading! Remember to R&R! Again sorry for the inconvenience! OH! And I put up a poll. The question is do you want a sequel? If so just answer a yes on the poll! Thanks again! R&R please!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Urban Jungle 2: The Rising

Authors note: Hey everyone! Ok so forget the author note I put up. That was only a joke to see your reactions. But anyways, I told you that I would never ever discontinue a story. Especially when it had suck an awesome cliffhanger! Anyways I hope you all are still eager to get find out the ending. I'm planning on making this story only twelve chapters. But if it needs more than I'll make it more than twelve. Oh and remember to vote on my poll! The question is: Do you want a sequel for Urban Jungle 2: The Rising? Trust me you will. After you see the twist…you will want a sequel. So anyways onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom just my OCS or any character I come up with ~. ~ (Or so they thought)

Summary: Undergrowth has returned but with new surprises. What awaits 17 year old Danny as he has to save Amity Park once again?

R&R Please J now onward to the story:

Chapter 10

Previous chapter: ****"Indeed. Alright Phantom and humans…let's hope you're ready for your biggest battle yet." He said. The smaller one nodded. They both glanced at the villains laughing then disappeared. Leaving nothing but a cold breeze as they left.

**_NO ONE'S POV_**

After the group had raided the basement they went into position.

"Everyone ready?" Danny asked. They all nodded. "Ok then." Danny then shut off the ghost shield and they all walked to the front door. Phantom turned them all invisible and they all walked outside. But they were shocked and horrified at the sight. Amity Park looked like a big ugly garden. It had vines with thorns wrapping around buildings. Piranha like plants were sprouting up from the ground. They sky was dark black. No one knew if it was day or night. There were huge trees that were growing. Tucker gulped.

"Ok Phantom. Lead the way." Danny whispered. Phantom closed his eyes and sniffed the air. He could smell a faint scent. But that scent increased. Phantom kept breathing in the scent. He could feel his body going hay wire. His body ached. He wanted that smell. He _needed_ that scent. Phantom's eyes shot opened and he was ready to run like heck. His body jerking him in the direction. But with Danny, Tucker, Jazz, and Sam holding onto him, he couldn't move. Phantom began to wriggle but he couldn't seem to move. But he wanted to.

"S-Sam! Get the rope!" Danny yelled as he struggled to hold Phantom. Sam grabbed the rope from her belt as fast as she could. She handed the rope to Danny. Danny tried to tie the rope as best as he could around Phantom, but it was hard since he kept wiggling.

"Tucker activate the Fenton bikes!" Jazz yelled. Tucker pushed a button on his wrist watch and a motor scooter emerged. With Danny hanging on to the rope and Sam hanging onto Danny, Jazz grabbed some of the rope and passed it to Tucker. Tucker began to the rope to the bike. As soon as that was done, Jazz Sam, and Tucker climbed onto the bikes. Danny moved as best could to the bike. Phantom was struggling now. Danny climbed onto the bike and let go of Phantom. The moment he did, he wished he hadn't.

Phantom was laughing like a crazy as he took off to find that sweet smell. _Gotta find it! Gotta find it! Gotta find it! GOTTA FIND IT! _ He was shouting in his mind. Danny and the others were hanging onto the bike handles for dear life.

"H-how much longer?" Sam asked. Danny looked up at Phantom who stopped to look left to right. The Phantom looked down and stared intently at the ground.

"Phantom? Can you hear me?! Are we almost there?!" Danny yelled. He kept looking at Phantom. Phantom just stared wide eyed and crazily at the ground. Danny was about to ask again when Phantom just suddenly started shooting ecto beams at the ground.

"Uh, what's he doing?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know." Sam responded. Tucker looked closely to what Phantom was doing. He then gasped.

"Off the bikes! Untie Phantom!" Tucker said urgently.

"Why?" Sam asked, but she got off the bike and helped Danny untie Phantom, who was still shooting ecto beams at the ground.

"It's a trap! We need to get Phantom away from there." Tucker said he then grabbed the Fenton thermos and sucked Phantom in it. The three of them looked at Tucker.

"Tucker! You weren't supposed to suck him in yet!" Danny said. Then the ground started shaking. Jazz grabbed the thermos from Tucker and ran behind a fallen building. Everyone else followed suite. Danny grabbed Sam and covered her protectively as pieces of cement were flying around. Jazz held onto to the thermos and Tucker, as they all watched the ground tear apart and make a hole.

"Th-they were planning to trap us in a hole." He said.

"What?" Danny said.

"Look. Tucker's right." Jazz said. They all looked and saw mind vine citizens gather around the hole. They had a rope and one citizen was tied to it. He went in the hole but came back up empty handed. They all soon started arguing.

"Ok. Here, everyone grab an anti-ectoranium gun." Danny said. He then pulled out four guns. Sam looked at those guns. She remembered her dream and the hint it gave her. But she couldn't remember the hint.

"Ok Jazz and Tucker you look for life plant and try to find out how to get rid of the mind vines. Sam, Phantom, and me will look for Sakiah and Undergrowth." Danny said. Jazz handed Danny the thermos. Everyone nodded in understanding. Tucker and Jazz took off.

"Danny remember my dream?" Sam asked. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, why?" He asked. Sam looked at Danny with tears in her eyes. She was afraid her dream would become a reality.

"Promise me you'll be careful?" She asked. Danny smiled.

"I promise." He said. Sam smiled and leaned in. She kissed Danny with all the love she could muster. Danny cupped her cheeks and kissed her with twice as much love. He then ended the kiss. "We should get going." He said. Sam nodded.

Sam and Danny then ran off to the middle of the city. Sam kept getting a bad feeling. She knew her dream was about to become real.

"I'm going to find Undergrowth." Danny said. Sam's eyes widened.

"No Danny! Please don't!" Sam begged.

Danny hugged her, "I'm sorry Sam. But I have to. I have a score to settle with him." Danny replied.

"But Danny you'll die without your ghost powers." Phantom said through the thermos. Danny looked at Sam and smiled.

"Well, it's about time you snapped out of your dream Phan-"But Danny was interrupted when a bunch of mind vine controlled citizens ambushed him and Sam. Danny had shouted "Hey!" as someone grabbed the thermos from him.

"AAH!" Sam yelped. She held her arm as one of the mind vine citizens scratched her. She didn't bother to look at her arm as she was busy looking for Danny and the thermos.

"SAM!" She heard Danny yelled. She looked in the direction of his voice and gasped. He was struggling to escape the hold of some mind vine people.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed. She then remember she was holding a gun. She aimed at the mind vines that were controlling the people and shot. She missed but the mind vines dissolved as the goo from the gun splattered on them. Danny broke free from the people and ran to Sam.

"Are you ok?" He asked her. Sam gave him a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Danny then pointed to a long scratch on her arm. Sam saw it and gasped, she had forgotten it was there. She looked at it and saw that it was still a fresh wound and it was still bleeding.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, but what was in this gun?" She asked. Danny looked at her in confusion.

"I told you already. It's filled with anti- ectoranium." He told her. Sam's eyes widen at the realization. She had just remembered the hint her dream gave her. But she is going to need a lot of this anti ectoranium stuff.

"Danny we need-"she started to say but was cut off when a huge vine wrapped around Danny and pulled him away from Sam.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed. Danny held a look of shock as the vine jerked him away from Sam. Sam looked around to try to find the thermos. She smiled when she saw Phantom being let free from the thermos. He looked relieved to be free and Sam smiled as she watched him stretch and. Her eyes widen when she saw Sakiah behind Phantom ready to shoot a red beam at him.

"Phantom! Behind you!" She yelled. Phantom heard Sam's voice and looked behind him. His eyes widen and he managed to duck as Sakiah shot at him. Sakiah growled at him and shot Sam a death glare. Phantom shot Sakiah in the stomach and ran to Sam.

"We need to find Danny." He said as he reached her. Sam nodded and they both heard a yell. It was Danny's yell.

"No! No not Danny! We have to find him! He's hurt!" Sam said and took off in the direction of the yell. They both ran and saw Danny fighting against Undergrowth. Sam saw Danny get hit with a mind vine. "NOOO!" She screamed. Sakiah looked at her and smiled evilly.

"Samantha," She began, "we warned you to surrender. But since you didn't listen your little boyfriend has to pay the price." Sam glared at her with hatred. She then heard Danny yelp in pain. Then another mind vine hit him. Sam realized what was happening. Her dream was becoming real. Her worst fear. He one true love was about to perish right before her eyes. Phantom watched from a distance and couldn't believe his eyes. Danny was going to die! But then Phantom thought of something. He smiled. He knew how to save Danny.

"No!" She yelled. She stood in shock as she watched the vines inject Danny with poison. "NOO!" She screamed and she saw Danny fall on the ground. Sam ran to Danny's aid. He was pale and looked weak. Sam had tears flowing down her face as she cradled Danny in her arms.

"No Danny. Not you. Oh glob. Anyone but you!" She sobbed. Danny smiled at Sam and caressed Sam's cheek.

"S-Sam?" He said. Sam put her hand over Danny's.

"I'm right here Danny." She said. Danny slowly tried to sit up. "No Danny. Don't." Sam pleaded. Danny ignored her. He leaned in and kissed Sam for the last. Sam eagerly kissed back.

"I just wanted…to kiss….you f-for…the last…t-time." Danny said smiling. Sam smiled back. Danny then hugged her. Sam hugged him and held onto him. Then Danny whispered the most powerful words ever.

"I…l-love y-you." He said. Sam gasped. She was about to return it when Danny suddenly laid down on the ground.

"No. No. NO!" Sam begged. She watched as Danny took his last breath. He smiled, closed his eyes, and let his final breath out. Sam immediately started to sob. "NO! Danny come back! Please!" She sobbed. Phantom slowly walked towards her and Danny.

"Sam?" He said softly. Sam looked up at him. Phantom knelt down and pulled her into a hug. "I know what to do." He said. Sam looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Phantom smiled.

"I just need you to distract Sakiah and Undergrowth." He said. Sam smiled and hugged Phantom. Then she got up and looked for Sakiah and Undergrowth.

**_Ok So how was that for a chapter? I hope you guys are still enjoying this story, and for those of you who read the author's not before I deleted it, I want to say that it was just a joke. I was never going to discontinue this story so don't worry :) your good. Anyways I hope you all will continue to read and review. I do love your reviews. I'll update later on today so keep a look out for chapter 11. Can you believe we're almost done with this story? I know I can't. But I hope you all have enjoyed this story, so far. Have a good day! Please remember to R&R! Thanks again!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Urban Jungle 2: The Rising

Authors note: Hey everyone! So I have chapter 11! And after this is the last chapter (hopefully) I can't wait to know how this story ends! Well enough of me talking. I'm sure you eager to read the chapter so I'll just leave you to it =) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom just my OCS or any character I come up with ~. ~ (Or so they thought)

Summary: Undergrowth has returned but with new surprises. What awaits 17 year old Danny as he has to save Amity Park once again?

R&R Please J now onward to the story:

Chapter 11

Previous chapter: "Sam?" He said softly. Sam looked up at him. Phantom knelt down and pulled her into a hug. "I know what to do." He said. Sam looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Phantom smiled.

"I just need you to distract Sakiah and Undergrowth." He said. Sam smiled and hugged Phantom. Then she got up and looked for Sakiah and Undergrowth.

**_WITH JAZZ AND TUCKER_**

Jazz and Tucker had no idea what had happened to Danny. But they both got a feeling of dread.

"I think something bad happened." Jazz said.

"I do too." Tucker replied. They both had ran back to the hole. They knew the life plant was down there. "Well do you want to go first?" He asked. Jazz nodded.

"nah. You can go first." She said. Tucker groaned inwardly. But he slowly went down the hole.

"TUCKER?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Jazz yelled. She listened carefully. She then heard a faint "yeah" she smiled then went down the hole. She landed with a "_THUD"_ on something.

"Ow." Tucker groaned, "Next time warn me." He said. Jazz smiled sheepishly.

"Hehe, sorry." She said. She got off of Tucker and looked around the hole. It wasn't that dark where you can't see where you're going. But it was dark.

"Look! Over there!" Tucker exclaimed. Jazz looked in the direction he was pointing to. There was a small dim light coming from tunnel.

"You think that's the plant?" Jazz asked. Tucker shrugged.

"Maybe." He replied. But before they could move they heard a noise.

"Uh Tucker? Can you let go of my hair?" Jazz asked. Tucker looked bewildered.

"I'm not touching your hair. But if anyone's touching anyone it's you. Now can you please get your hand off of my face?" He asked in annoyance.

"Tucker I'm not even touching you. Besides how can I touch your face if my back is facing you?" Jazz said. Their eyes both widen.

"Then whose touching us!?" They both shrieked. Tucker pulled out his PDA and used it as a flashlight. But as soon as the light came on…they were in for a shock.

"It's the citizens!" Tucker exclaimed. Except they were all frozen. All of them looked like they were in deep sleep. Some of them hand their hands outstretched as if begging for help.

"Well that explains who was touching us." Jazz said. Tucker nodded. Then they both turned around and walked further into the tunnel. As the two walked further down the tunnel they started to smell something.

"Ew. What's that smell?" Jazz said pinching her nose.

"I have no idea. But it seems to be growing stronger." Tucker said. And indeed it was. The farther into the tunnel Jazz and Tucker went the more putrid the smell became. Tucker and Jazz started feeling woozy.

"Tucker, I don't think I can make it." Jazz said slowing down her pace. Tucker looked at her. He was practically turning green from the scent.

"I-I think I know what the smell is." Tucker said. Jazz and Tucker had their hands over their noses, hoping to block out the scent.

"W-well what is it?" Jazz said. Tucker stopped and looked at the light had grown brighter.

"I think it's the plant." Tucker said.

"Huh?" Jazz said confused.

"Well you know how the plant is like catnip to ghost?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" Jazz asked. She was almost ready to pass out from the smell.

"Well maybe to us humans, it's supposed to drive us away." Tucker suggested. Jazz thought about it.

"Yeah, I guess you right." She muttered, "But how can we get rid of the scent." Tucker shrugged.

"I don't know. But maybe we can use the Fenton masks." He said.

"The Fenton masks? What are those?" Jazz asked. Tucker knelt down and took off his backpack. He then pulled two gas mask from it. Instead of the masks being black they were orange and black, with a strip of light blue.

"You had those this entire time and you didn't bother to pull them out?!" Jazz yelled.

"I, um sort of forgot." He said. Jazz huffed. Tucker handed her one of the masks.

Jazz took a deep breath, "Much better." She said. Tucker smiled in agreement. They ventured on down the tunnel. As they had approached the light it had shone brighter than the sun.

"I think we found it." Tucker said covering his eyes. Jazz nodded. They both walked towards the glowing light. As the entered, they saw a small glowing piranha like plant.

"Wow. I thought it was going to be scarier." Jazz said. Tucker looked at the plant. He was about to pour anti-ectoranium on it when the plant suddenly started moving.

"You just had to jinx didn't you Jazz?" Tucker asked annoyed. Jazz glared at him. The plant started shaking and the tunnel was starting to collapse. Then a vine came from the plant and was aiming straight at Jazz. Tucker pushed her out of the way. Luckily he didn't get hit.

"The plant is trying to scare us off!" Tucker exclaimed. Vines started shooting everywhere. Jazz managed to get close to the plant.

"Tucker! Hand me the ecto thing!" Jazz shouted.

"It's called anti-ectoranium!" Tucker shouted. Jazz rolled her eyes. Tucker tossed her the bottle. The plant start shaking faster. "Hurry Jazz!" Tucker cried. He tried to distract the plant, but it wrapped a vine around Tucker and started shaking Tucker.

"J-JAZZ...H-HELP!" Tucker cried. The vine holding Tucker started glowing. Jazz noticed and gasped, she then opened the bottle as fast as she could and poured it on the roots of the plant, but one vine came and tried stopping her. But instead gave her a long searing scratch. Jazz screamed in pain but poured the bottle. The plant squealed, then dried up. The vine dropped Tucker and shriveled up. Rucker groaned as he got up. As the plant opened up and bunch of ghosts came out. But they weren't just ghosts, they were the citizens.

"Mom?! Dad?!" Jazz said. Maddie and Jack turned around.

"Jazzy pants?" Jack said. Jazz nodded. She went to hug them but she just went pass them. Tucker looked around and spotted Dash, Paulina, Star, Kwan.

"What the heck happened?" Tucker asked. Dash stepped forward.

"That plant thingy came out of nowhere! It just wrapped it's self around us and started sucking the life out of us." Dash said. Tucker looked at Jazz. "Hey, do you know where are bodies are?" Dash asked.

"Yeah why?" Tucker asked.

"Tuck? Jazz?" A familiar voice said. Everyone turned around and saw Phantom.

"Phantom? What are you doing here?" Jazz asked. She was currently cleaning a scratch one of the vines gave her. Phantom walked up to them.

"We need you on top." Phantom said, "Hey everyone." He said. Then his eyes widened. "What the zingleberries?!" He exclaimed, "What happened to the citizens?" He asked. Jazz looked at him.

"Dude, did you really just say zingleberries?" Kwan said. Dash and he started laughing. Phantom blushed.

"Anyways, Phantom why do we need to go?" Jazz asked.

"Danny's dead." Phantom said. Everyone hushed and looked at him.

"What do you mean dead?" Tucker asked. Phantom glanced at him.

"I mean dead. As in not living, abiotic, not living on this world." Phantom said.

"Dude I know, but how? How did he die?" Tucker asked.

"I'll tell you that later but for now, get everyone to their bodies and come with me." Phantom said. Jazz shrugged. Everyone soon walked down the tunnel. After they had returned to their bodies they walked to the surface. Jazz gasped as she saw her brother's body lying on the ground.

"Danny!" She yelled. She then walked towards him. But before she could him, she bumped into some invisible wall that surrounded her brother. "What the heck?" She whispered.

"Oh yeah, um sorry. I put that there to protect him." Phantom said. He then walked up to the invisible dome and touched it. The dome flickered away and Jazz walked towards her brother. Danny looked pale. His hair was in front of his eyes and lips were white. He had multiple cuts around his body.

"Where's Sam?" Tucker asked. Phantom smiled.

"That's where you guys come in. I need you to distract Sakiah and Undergrowth." Phantom said. Jazz looked at Phantom. He didn't sound like Phantom. Jazz gasped as she saw the thermos turn visible then invisible.

"Hey Phantom?" Jazz said. Phantom turned to face her. Jazz stood up. She reached behind Phantom and pulled the thermos out.

"No! Don't touch that!" Phantom said. Tucker looked at him. Phantom's form started flickering. Jazz pressed the red button on the thermos. Everyone gasped. Out of the thermos came out the real Phantom. Except this Phantom was bagged and gagged,

"Mmgfsug!" Phantom muffled. Phantom glared at the imposter of him. Tucker went to untie him, but Phantom just phased out of the items. He walked up to the imposter and shot an ecto beam.

"NOOO!" The imposter yelled. The fake Phantom's image flickered and in its place stood and angry Sakiah. "You little freak!" Sakiah shrieked. Phantom growled. He was about to shoot Sakiah, when someone stopped him.

"Phantom we'll handle this. You just take care of Danny!" Tucker said. "And find Sam!" He yelled. Phantom nodded. Then he flew to Danny and picked up his limp body. Then he flew off.

**_BACK WITH SAM_**

Sam hand been running for a long time. She had made Undergrowth mad and she was now dodging vines to save her life. Although she would rather get hit with one to be with Danny. _No Sam. Don't think that way. Phantom said he would bring Danny back._ She thought. Sam felt tears starting to cloud her vision. She tripped and fell. She turned and saw a vine coming straight at her. She gasped and braced herself for the impact. But it never came. Sam opened her eyes and let out her breath, which she just discovered that she was holding, she looked up and gasped. There in front of her, putting an ecto shield up, was no other that Dani Phantom. Sam stood in shock. Dani looked at Sam.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to shoot the darn thing?!" Dani asked impatiently. Sam snapped out of her shock and pulled out her anti-ectoranium gun.

"Thanks." Sam said breathlessly. Dani smiled in returned.

"Anytime." She replied to Sam.

"Hey Dani, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"That my dear Samantha, is something that I will tell you." Another voice spoke. Sam growled. She then pulled out the Fenton thermos and aimed at the voice.

"I know you're there Plasmius, now show yourself or I'll shoot." Sam said threateningly. Vlad showed himself. But he looked messed up. He had bruises and scratches on him. His clothes had holes in them and some of it looked torn and burned.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" She sneered. Vlad growled.

"I've been stuck traveling space for 3 years! WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED?!" Vlad yelled. Sam remained unfazed.

"Sorry, standard question." Sam said. Vlad took a deep breath.

"We've been helping you save Amity." Dani said. Sam smiled. "Where's Danny?" Dani asked. Sam's smile faltered. _Don't cry. Don't cry!_ Sam said in her head. But she couldn't help it. Sam suddenly started crying.

"H-he's…d-dead!" Sam sobbed. Dani was shocked. Her clone, or cousin, died?!

"Oh, Sam….I'm so sorry." Dani said softly. Vlad smiled.

"Ah, so my plan to destroy young Daniel actually worked." Vlad said incredulously, "I never thought that this was all that I needed to do." Vlad said happily. Dani and Sam looked at Vlad.

"H-how could you?!" Sam screamed, "How could you destroy the one who saved the earth?!" Vlad blinked. Then glared at Sam.

"How could I not?! He left me in space to rot! He didn't even try to help me start a new life! So I decided to get revenge." Vlad said. He then started to laugh maliciously. Sam turned to look at Dani.

"Did you know about this?" She asked. Dani nodded.

"No she didn't Samantha. I simply lied to her so that she could help me. But I never told her about my plan to see Undergrowth." Vlad said. Sam pulled out the thermos and shot it Plasmius.

"You evil crazed up, cat loving, FRUITLOOP!" Sam yelled. Vlad growled.

"I'm NOT A FRUITLOOP!" Vlad yelled before he was sucked into the thermos. Sam turned to face Dani. She was crying.

"Sam, I didn't mean for this to happen. I had no intention to help Vlad harm Danny. I love Danny. I love him like he was my da-" Dani said, but she stopped and looked at Sam.

Sam smiled, "its ok Dani. But I know what we need to do. First were going to need about two tons of anti-ectoranium." Sam said. Dani smiled. Sam smiled back. Dani was about to fly off before Sam said, "You know, Danny and I think of you as our daughter." Sam said truthfully. Dani's face brightened and she flew to hug Sam. Sam winced, "Crushing…Goth…indifference…" Sam said. Dani laughed.

"Thanks Sam." Dani said. Then she flew off to get that anti-ectoranium.

"Sam!" Someone said. Sam turned around and saw Phantom carrying Danny. Sam ran to greet Phantom.

"Phantom! Are you ok?!" Sam asked frantically. Phantom nodded. Then he set Danny down on the hard gravel. Sam looked and Danny and tried to blink away her tears. "So how are you going to fix him?" Sam asked. Phantom smiled.

"Like this." He said. Phantom then pulled out a little bottle.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"It's Danny spirit." Phantom said shrugging. Sam looked at Phantom in shock.

"How did you get his spirit?" She asked. Phantom tried to open the bottle.

"I found him while he was wondering down the tunnel. Apparently he got affected by the scent of the plant life. If I hadn't found him, he would have been gone." Phantom said, he was still struggling with the bottle. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Give me that!" She said irritably. Phantom let quickly gave it to her. Sam opened the bottle and gave to Phantom. Phantom blinked then scoffed.

"I loosened it." He responded. Then they heard a familiar laughter.

"Haha! Oh man Phantom! That's like the dumbest thing to say!" Sam and Phantom turned their heads up towards the sky. They saw Danny floating up in the air laughing.

"Danny!" Sam yelled happily. Danny looked at Sam. He flew down and smiled.

"Hey Sammy." He said. Sam snarled at the nickname. Danny laughed.

"Why is he laughing like a loony?" Sam asked, looking at the laughing Phantom.

"He's probably still fighting the effects of the plant life." Phantom said.

"No, that wore off hours ago. I'm laughing because you probably have no idea on how to get me into my body." Danny said. Phantom rolled his eyes.

"I do too know how to-" Phantom began then stopped, "Actually I don't." He said. Danny laughed again. Sam growled.

"Danny shut up and tell us how to bring you back!" Sam yelled forcefully. Danny gulped and immediately silenced. Sam smiled, "Good boy. Now how do we bring you back?" Sam asked feigning sweetness.

"Well, first I need to enter my body, then Phantom has to become my half again." Danny said. Sam nodded.

"Ok. Let's go to Fenton works." She said.

**_Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying this story =) can you believe that we only have one more chapter left?! I know I can't! I hope you all love this story and I can't wait to thank you all for reading and reviewing. Please remember to R&R! I'll be seeing you all on the flipside!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Urban Jungle 2: The Rising

Authors note: Hello again my peeps! I hope you all are enjoying this story as it comes to an end. I still would like to know if you want a sequel. So please just either review a yes for a sequel or go to my poll and vote =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom just my OCS or any character I come up with ~. ~ (Or so they thought)

Summary: Undergrowth has returned but with new surprises. What awaits 17 year old Danny as he has to save Amity Park once again?

R&R Please J now onward to the story:

Chapter 12

Previous chapter: "Danny shut up and tell us how to bring you back!" Sam yelled forcefully. Danny gulped and immediately silenced. Sam smiled, "Good boy. Now how do we bring you back?" Sam asked feigning sweetness.

"Well, first I need to enter my body, then Phantom has to become my half again." Danny said. Sam nodded.

"Ok. Let's go to Fenton works." She said.

**_JAZZ AND TUCKER_**

As Sakiah was firing ecto beams Jazz and Tucker were trying desperately to not get hit.

"Dang, she just doesn't quit." Tucker said. Jazz nodded.

"I know. How long has she been shooting?" Jazz asked. Tucker looked at his watch.

"Mmm, about fifteen or twenty minutes." He said. Jazz just nodded, then spoke.

"Well she has a terrible aim." Jazz noted. Tucker snickered. They both heard Sakiah scream.

"ARGH! I HEARD THAT YOU TWITS!" Sakiah screamed. Jazz and Tucker laughed harder. But they stopped when they saw Sakiah turn visible in front of them, and she did not look happy.

"Wow, you took longer than we expected." Tucker said. Sakiah scowled and Jazz smacked Tucker on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Tucker said rubbing his head.

"Tucker! Can't you see she is mad as heck?!" Jazz asked. Tucker looked at Sakiah, who was just staring at them both with hatred. Tucker gulped and shrunk back.

"Run?" He asked. Jazz nodded.

"Run!" She screamed. Tucker and Jazz ran off leaving Sakiah to chase them. After a few minutes of running in zig zag lines, do to escaping the wrath of Sakiah's ecto beams, they stopped and hid behind a big piece of a broken wall.

"So…what's...the…plan?" Jazz panted. Tucker took a deep breath, then smirked.

"This." He said, then he pulled out the Fenton thermos. Jazz looked at him in confusion.

"Uh, where were you hiding that?" Jazz asked. Tucker's eyes widen and he grinned sheepishly.

"I, um, I would rather not say." He said. Jazz looked disgusted. Then Sakiah arrived.

"Where are you?" She asked tauntingly. Tucker chuckled silently. Then he ran out.

"I'm right here!" He shouted. Then he pressed the red button on the thermos. But nothing happened. Jazz face palmed her face, then she marched up to Tucker. She took the thermos and slapped Tucker. Sakiah watched in confusion. Then she rolled her eyes.

"My goodness, you mortals are so confusing." Sakiah said frustrated. Jazz took the lid off the thermos. Tucker grinned sheepishly. Then Jazz pressed the red button. "Wait! No! STOOOOPPPP!" Sakiah screamed, as she was being sucked into the thermos. Jazz smiled. Then faced Tucker. Tucker backed away from Jazz. Jazz dusted some dirt off her then looked up.

"Now, let's go find Sam." She said. Tucker nodded then watched Jazz run off ahead. Tucker smiled and touched his tender cheek.

"Man, she is hot." He said. Then he ran off.

**_BACK TO SAM, PHANTOM, AND DANNY =)_**

As the trio approached Fenton Works, Sam suddenly fell down. She started screeching in pain. Phantom and Danny looked terrified.

"Sam!" Danny yelled. He then ran to his girlfriend and knelt down, "Sam! What's wrong?!" Danny said. He was freaking out. Sam then started glowing. Her whole body was surrounded by a neon green. Danny tried to touch Sam but the light burned him. He looked at Phantom.

"Do you know what's happening to her?" He asked. Phantom nodded. Danny looked back at Sam. His eyes held tears and he was afraid she would die. Sam then suddenly stopped screaming. The green light dimmed away and all that was left was a puddle of what looked like plant tar. Sam slowly sat up.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked. But before anyone could speak, the tar gathered itself up. Then it took form. Sam screamed and backed away from the tar. Danny ran to Sam's side but he couldn't hug her…you know, since he was a ghost. As the tar took form the trio could see it was the form of a girl about Sam's age. They all gasped when the tar revealed the form of Sam. Then the form started shaking.

"S-Sam? It's you!" Phantom said. Danny and Sam looked at him.

"No duh, Sherlock." Danny said. Phantom rolled his eyes. Then the shaking form changed, it revealed another person. Sakiah. She gave Sam a nasty.

"Well, guess your putrid friends defeated me." She said angrily, "But let this be a warning message: I. Will. Return!" She yelled. Then the tar dissolved into nothing. Everyone stood silent.

"We better get going." Sam said. Danny and Phantom nodded. The three all entered the house.

**_With Dani_**

As Dani flew into to space to search for the anti-ectoranium she couldn't help but feel happy. She was happy that Danny and Sam accepted her as their own. She finally got her wish. And in way, Vlad had kept his promise.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_Dani had gone into space to look for a ghost that had flown up to destroy a satellite. Why a satellite she had no clue. But as she was flying she had ran into Vlad. She gasped and charged ecto beam. But Vlad's face only held one of sadness and regret. She felt pity for him so she went to talk to him. Vlad heard someone approaching him, so he looked up. He was shocked to find Dani._

_"Danielle, what are you doing here?" He asked. Dani held a straight face._

_"I was here chasing a ghost, but he's just suddenly disappeared." Dani said. Vlad turned his face and without Dani noticing he smiled an evil sly smile. He then turned back to Dani._

_"Oh, well that's too bad. Do you happen to know what the date is?" He asked. Dani smiled._

_"Yeah, todays date is September 24, 2012." Dani said. Vlad gasped._

_"You mean I've been space for three years?!" Vlad yelled in shock. Dani jumped back._

_"Wow, it's been that long. Wait, how are you still alive?" Dani asked. Vlad smiled._

_"I occasionally go to earth and steal food. You know just enough so I could survive." He responded. Dani glared._

_"You're the invisible stealer?!" She said angrily, "No wonder no one can ever stop you." Vlad smiled. _

_"Well, if that's what people call me now, then yes. Yes I am." He said. Dani giggled. "You know Danielle, I was wondering if you could show me around Amity. You know so I can see if it's changed." Vlad said. Dani looked at him with suspicion._

_"I don't know…"She said incredulously. Vlad sighed._

_"Well, it was worth a shot. I just wanted to see Amity. But hey, sometimes we can't all get what we want." Vlad said sadly. Dani frowned._

_"Yeah I guess. Well I have to go. It was…good…to see you again. In a way." Dani said. Vlad just smiled._

_"Ha figures. Since I did a lot of horrible things." He said. Dani nodded. She flew a few inches away, but stopped when Vlad spoke._

_"By the way Danielle. I'm sorry for everything." Vlad said, "It was wrong of me to use you. A shame it took me to finally get banned by Earth's population to realize that." Dani stayed frozen. Vlad was apologizing?! He never says sorry. Nor does he care what others think or feel! Dani turned to look at Vlad. He was just sitting on a piece of broken asteroid. He looked forlorn. Dani felt sympathy towards the one person who hurt her the most. She sighed and flew towards him. Her gut told her no, but it was over powered by a feeling of sympathy. _

_"Hey Vlad." Dani said. Vlad's head went up immediately._

_"Yes?" He asked. His voice was filled with hopelessness. Dani sighed sadly._

_"Perhaps I could give you a tour of Amity Park." Dani said. Vlad smiled._

_"Excellent." He said. Dani smiled nervously. "And in return I'll see to it that Danny and Sam accept as their own." He said, "I promise." After he said that Dani agreed. And she showed him around the city._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Dani shuddered at the memory. After a few weeks of showing Vlad around town Undergrowth arrived. Plus Vlad was acting pretty strange. Then he decides to help Danny and his friends. Of course Dani agreed but she had no idea about Vlad's plan to kill them. Dani sighed sadly.

"I guess he did win." Dani said sadly. But he got Sam and Danny to accept her. Or maybe they already did. Dani smiled at the thought. Then she finally came upon what she was looking for. The disasteroid. Dani smiled proudly.

"Yup. This should be enough." She said. And with that she careful started to gather up the anti-ectoranium off of it.

**_BACK TO SAM, DANNY, AND PHANTOM_**

After the ordeal outside, they all went down to the lab. Sam went in search of the Fenton Ghost catcher.

"Ah ha!" Sam said as she found it. Danny and Phantom sighed with relief.

"Ok, so we just go through it right?" Phantom asked.

"Well, gee I don't know maybe you just go around it." Sam snapped.

Sorry, I was just asking. But about Danny's spirit?" Phantom said, while pointing Danny, who was currently moving his hand in and out of the wall. He grinned sheepishly when he saw Phantom and Sam looking at him strangely. Sam shook her head.

"You and Danny enter at the same time, that way you will be split back together. Duh." Sam said, while giving an eye roll. Phantom grimaced.

"Ok, ok. I get it." He said, "Come on Danny." Phantom said. Danny quickly flew towards Phantom. Sam closed her eyes as they both entered the contraption.

**_Dun, dun, DUUUUNNN! Haha! I so got you guys. You probably thought this was the last chapter right? I bet you were just ready to finish the story. Well, sorry folks. Not today =( I hope you guys are ok with that. Oh and I won't be updating for a while because I'm going out of town. So I'll try but I won't guarantee that I will. Sorry =( But hey, at least you got a good cliffhanger right? ;) Haha yeah. I love messing with you guys. Again thank you for your support I really appreciate it. Oh glob, I'm gonna really miss your reviews when this story ends. But hey, just let me know if you want a sequel! If you do just post it on a review. I love you guys! Please R&R! Thanks sooo much!_**


	13. Chapter 13

Urban Jungle 2: The Rising

Author's Note: hey y'all! So I am updating on my iPod because I just had to write this chapter! So I hope you guys enjoy this! So, yeah...quit reading this and scroll down please! WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER DUPER LONG! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom just my OCS or any character I come up with ~. ~ (Or so they thought)

Summary: Undergrowth has returned but with new surprises. What awaits 17 year old Danny as he has to save Amity Park once again?

R&R Please J now onward to the story:

Chapter 13

previous Chapter: "Ok, ok. I get it." He said, "Come on Danny." Phantom said. Danny quickly flew towards Phantom. Sam closed her eyes as they both entered the contraption.

**_NO ONE'S POV_**

After Danny and Phantom entered the contraption Sam heard a thud. She opened her eyes slowly and looked towards the machine. There she saw Danny rise up.

"D-Danny? Are you...you know a halfa?" Sam asked. Danny looked at Sam. His eyes held a blank stare at first then he slowly blinked back to reality. He looked at Sam.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm alive!" Danny exclaimed jumping. Sam sighed with relief. She ran to Danny and hugged him. Danny froze and looked at her.

"Excuse me miss, but um...who are you?" He asked. Sam gasped and pulled away. She looked at Danny and started tearing up.

"You...you don't know me?" She asked. Danny then started to smile. Sam gave him a confused look. Danny then started to laugh.

"Ha! I got you! You should have seen your face!" He said laughing. Sam glared at him. She roughly slapped him on the cheek. Danny immediately stopped. "Ow!" He exclaimed rubbing his red cheek. Sam growled.

"You should have known better than to do that!" Sam said. Danny shrank back. (A/N Imagine Danny as one of those cute anime type things. With the cute eyes.)

"I'm sorry Sam." He said. Sam's heart broke. Danny held his face in shame.

"It's ok Danny. As long as you are you then I'm happy." Sam said. Danny smiled. He then leaned in and kissed Sam like there was no tomorrow. Sam gladly kissed back. Danny pulled back and looked at her with deep compassion. Sam smiled with glee. Then she became serious.

"I know how to beat undergrowth." She said. Danny smiled.

"Good. Because I am getting sick of this plant town." Danny said. Sam giggled.

"Ok, the only way to stop this is to pour anti-ectoranium on the mind vines and Undergrowth and his roots." Sam said, "but the anti- ectoranium won't destroy him, it will only weaken him." Danny nodded.

"Cool. Now all we need to do is get this anti- ectoranium stuff." Danny said, "My parents have some left over from the disasteroid, but we need more." Danny said.

"That's why I got these." An all to familiar voice said. Danny and Sam turned their heads to look to where the voice came from.

"Dani!"  
"Dani?" Sam and Danny said at the same time.

"Excellent job." Sam said. Dani smiled. But Danny was confused by all of this. But he was also glad.

"Dani? When did you get here?" Danny asked. Dani turned to face him. She smiled and ran to hug him.

"Daddy! Your ok!" She said happily, while tackling him on the ground. Danny laughed but stopped when he realized what 'Dani had called him.

"Did you just call me...daddy?" Danny asked slowly. Danielle froze and backed away. Her face was paler than normal.

"Oh gosh Danny I'm so sorry. I never meant-" Danielle began. But Danny cut her off with a hug.

"Actually Danielle I don't mind. I've actually been meaning to talk to you about this." Danny said. Dani smiled.

"Guys as much as I want to talk about this, I'm gonna have to cut it short." Sam said, "We can talk after we've defeated Undergrowth." She said. Danielle and Danny both agreed. Danny was about to say something when the front door slammed shut. Everyone froze.

"Danny?! Sam?!" A female voice said. They all sighed with relief.

"We're down here Jazz!" Danny yelled. They all walked towards the basement door. Jazz and Tucker appeared with relieved faces.

"Danny! Your alive!" Jazz said hugging her brother. Danny laughed.

"We'll I'm sure as heck not dead." He replied. Everyone laughed. Tucker and Danny did their secret handshake.

"So what's the plan?" Jazz asked.

"The plan is to stop the mind vines and Undergrowth by pouring as much anti-ectoranium as possible on him, the vines, and his roots." Danny said. Everyone nodded.

"But remember that the anti- ectoranium will only weaken Undergrowth. Not destroy him." Danny said. Everyone nodded again.

"But, what if we fail?" Dani said. Danny looked at her.

"We won't." He said. Everyone looked at him. Danny looked at them and saw that their eyes held sadness and only an ounce of hope.

"But if we do?" Jazz asked again. Danny sighed.

"We won't fail. And if we do, just remember that good will always prevail. There will always be someone who will stand up and fight. So yeah, if we fail…then at least we failed trying." He said. Everyone was silent. Danny cleared his throat and looked around the room. "So, are we ready?" He asked. The group looked at each and nodded. Danny smiled. He then transformed into Danny Phantom. "Then let's go." And with that, they left to face their fate.

**_With Undergrowth_**

Undergrowth stood in his lair looking out at the city. He had vines and plants of different kinds growing and covering the city. If someone was to pass by then they would only see a jungle of flowers, vines, and thorns. Undergrowth growled as he thought of everything. His plan had failed thanks to those rotten mortals. Undergrowth flung his arm out and unleashed another vine. He was destroying any building or mortal thing he could find. He looked at the citizens that were still controlled. They had stopped working and staring at him.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" he yelled at them. Sensing their master's anger they hurriedly went back to destroying the city and planting new plants. Undergrowth looked in the distance and saw movement. "Ah, so you decided show after all." He said, smiling evilly. He then turned invisible and waited.

As the group approached the center of town they gasped. What they saw was a jungle. Every building, car, mailbox, and houses were covered with plants of different kinds.

"Oh my gosh." Jazz gasped. Her eyes wide.

"I know. It's like a…" Sam began.

"A jungle." Danny said calmly. They all stopped before they entered the jungle. "Ok. We all know the plan. Right?" Everyone nodded. "Ok, good. You guys stop the vines and free the people, but leave Undergrowth to me. Understood?" Danny asked.

"Yeah we do." Jazz said. She ran to hug her brother. "Just be careful little brother." She said, trying her best not to cry. Danny hugged her back. Tucker smiled at him.

"Be careful dude." He said. Danny chuckled and they did their handshake. Dani walked up to her dad and hugged.

"Please return. I just got my dad and I don't want to lose him." She said. Danny hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry. I will." Danny said. He kissed Dani on the head. Sam looked at Danny and nodded. Danny smirked.

"Sam, really? I'm about to destroy an evil and all I get is a nod?" Danny said. Sam bit her lip to keep herself from crying. I mean she was a Goth after all! She wasn't supposed to show emotion. Yet, being apart from Danny pained her. She ran and hugged her beloved boyfriend tightly. Everyone stood in utter silence except for Danny. I mean seeing Sam cry wasn't an everyday thing, let alone normal.

"Oh Danny!" Sam said through tears, "Please don't leave me again." She said. Danny stroked her head reassuringly.

"I won't Sam. I promise. And if I do, then I'll find a way to come back." Danny said. Sam clung to him even tighter. She buried her head into his neck and cried.

"You better come back Danny Fenton." She said halfheartedly. Danny slightly chuckled. Suddenly the ground shook. Sam reluctantly let go of Danny. Danny gently grabbed Sam's chin. Sam looked at Danny. The two both leaned in and kissed each other. They both ended the kiss, and Sam smiled sadly. Danny smiled one last time and handed Sam a pair of Fenton Phones. Sam took them and smiled. Danny hugged her one last time then he flew off to face Undergrowth. Sam watched as he left. Tucker, Jazz, and Dani watched as Danny's silhouette disappeared. But they all failed to notice Sam's hand subconsciously touch her stomach. Tucker cleared his throat and Sam removed her hand before anyone saw it.

"Well, guess we should be going." Sam said. Everyone nodded and grabbed their guns. The ground shook once more and the group was off. They all came to a clearing and saw the mind vine controlled citizens and a large tree.

"Why are they so intent on protecting that tree?" Dani asked out of curiosity.

"That tree is what controls the mind vines and gives Undergrowth energy." Jazz and Tucker said at the same time. Sam and Dani looked at them.

"How did you know that?" Sam asked. Tucker scoffed and Jazz gave an eye roll.

"Hello, we were both under the control of mind vines." Tucker said.

"Yeah, but shouldn't you have both forgotten about that like last time?" Sam asked.

"We should have, but something was different this time." Jazz said.

"Different? What do you mean different?" Dani asked.

"Well, for one thing we were able to think and see. But we couldn't move on our own free will." Tucker said. Sam and Dani nodded. Just then a vine came hurdling out of nowhere and missed hitting Sam by an inch.

"Shit!" Sam said, not paying attention to the use of her language.

"Hey be careful what you say Sam. We have a kid with us." Jazz said. Sam picked up her gun she dropped and shot the vine before it came back for a second round. The vine dried to a crisp before melting into goo. Sam grimaced then glared at Jazz.

"I almost got killed by a vine and the only thing you care about is my language?" Sam asked. Jazz shrugged.

"Relax Jazz, I heard worse language when I was in Peru." Dani said. Sam, Jazz, and Tucker gave her a funny look.

"What do you me-" Tucker began. But he wasn't able to finish his sentence as a whole group of vines came hurtling at them, "Duck!" he yelled. Everyone ducked. Sam shot the vines and looked at her friends.

"Really? Am I really going to be the only one shooting?" She asked irritably. Her friends smiled sheepishly. Sam rolled her eyes. They all looked at the tree and saw that the citizens had started running towards them.

"Shi-" Dani began but saw glares coming from her friends, "I mean, shoot!" She said. She then transformed into ghost mode and began shooting ecto beams at the oncoming vines. Sam, Jazz, and Tucker ran out of their hiding place and charged at the citizens. They all shot every vine and mind vine.

Up in the air Danny was surveying the ground. He was looking for Undergrowth. "Where are you?" He muttered. As if on cue the ground started shaking again and Undergrowth emerged from the cracks. "It's about time Overgrowth. I was beginning to think you had left." Danny said smartly. Undergrowth snarled at the comment.

"Foolish flesh walker. This time, you will perish." Undergrowth said. Danny smirked.

"I was hoping you would say that." He said. And thus the battle between the halfa and plant began.

As the group fought below Sam started to notice something. The vines were coming every ten seconds and the citizens would attack afterwards. _How do they know our every move_? Sam wondered. Then it hit her. _They knew we were coming! _Sam mentally said in shock. She shot a vine before running to Jazz who was fighting off a citizen.

"Jazz! They know! They know we were coming!" Sam said. Jazz's eyes widen in shocked.

"What? But we can't destroy them if they know our every move." She replied.

"I know." Sam said. Then an idea hit her. "Cover me!" She yelled at Jazz, as she ran towards the tree. Jazz immediately started shooting the mind vines and poisonous vines. Tucker and Dani were busy shooting the vines to notice. Dani noticed a vine heading towards Tucker. Dani gasped and did a cartwheel, and a backflip and then she did a twirl and shot multiple beams while twirling and she landed gracefully on her feet as Tucker stared in awe.

"H-how did you do that?" He asked. Dani smirked at him.

"Oh that?" She asked, as she shot a beam at a vine that was heading towards her from behind, "I learned these moves in Tokyo." She said proudly. Tucker gaped at her.

"You seriously need to tell us about your travels when this is over." Tucker stated as he shot a mind vine off a citizen. Dani nodded and the two both got back to work.

As Danny was fighting Undergrowth they sky got darker. Danny shot an ice beam at Undergrowth's arm and kicked it off. Danny then froze the spot where he his arm had once been to stop Undergrowth from regenerating another one. Undergrowth growled in pain.

"I see you have become smarter than last time." Undergrowth stated. Danny scowled and created another ice beam.

"Thanks. I've also noticed that you have become a lot dumber." Danny replied. Undergrowth snarled. Danny was about to strike when a vine suddenly knocked him down. "AH!" Danny yelled. He held his arm from the spot the vine had scratched while knocking him down.

"Foolish human. You know you can't win. You should have stopped when you had the chance." Undergrowth said. Danny groaned as he regained his balance.

"I will never stop." He said. And with that he unleashed his ghostly wail. Over the years he become stronger and powerful. So now he could do the wail without transforming back to human. But Danny knew that he had a limit. If he used his wail more than three times then he was a goner. Literally. Undergrowth suddenly became a little smaller as the wail hit him. He then tried to grow bigger again but found that he couldn't.

"What? Why can't I grow?" Undergrowth said. Danny smirked. He now had the upper hand.

"Well this is going to be easier now." Danny said. _Careful Fenton. You can only use the wail two more times before you disappear off the face of the earth! _His mind told him. Danny mentally nodded.

As Sam and Jazz ran towards the tree, Sam pulled out two beakers full of the anti-ectoranium. With these along, with what Sam and Jazz had left in their guns, they would have enough to destroy the tree and free the citizens.

"What are we doing?" Jazz asked as she watched Sam.

"We are going to destroy this tree." Sam said. Jazz nodded. They both began the process and started pouring the stuff around the base of the tree. Some of the citizens saw what they were doing and ran to stop them. But before they reached them, they dropped to the ground and curled up in pain. Sam and Jazz smiled as they watched the plan work perfectly fine. Meanwhile up in the air Undergrowth was becoming weaker. Danny had unleashed a second ghostly wail on him and was feeling weak too.

"No, it can't be!" Undergrowth said shrinking. He looked at Danny as felt himself become tinier. Undergrowth was still strong and big, but he looked weaker. Danny smiled. He could see Sam and Jazz and draining the life out of the tree. But he should have been paying attention to his enemy. Another vine had struck Danny on the back. Danny hissed in pain and fell to the ground. Undergrowth followed and began firing vines at him. Danny was able to doge the vines, but he occasionally got hit with a few. Danny turned to look at his enemy. He then fired ice beams at the vines and shot a few at Undergrowth. Undergrowth would then freeze and Danny would be able to kick one of his limbs off.

Sam and Jazz had just finished pouring all the anti-ectoranium and they looked around the area. The citizens were all passed out from the excruciating pain. Dani and Tucker smiled as they saw the vines disappear and the citizens cease their fighting. They both ran to Jazz and Sam and hugged them.

"Thank goodness their gone." Dani said.

"I know. I almost thought for sure I was a goner." Tucker said. Jazz and Sam smiled at their friends. But they all froze as they saw Danny being tossed to the ground. Undergrowth had become furious and all his anger and rage boosted up his powerfulness. He scowled at Danny as he floated towards him. Sam was about to run to her boyfriend when Undergrowth suddenly shot a seed at her and her friends. The seed began to grow immediately underneath them all. Soon after that plant tar started to rise up in the plant.

Danny looked at them and gasped, "NO!" He yelled. Undergrowth shot a vine at him. The vine wrapped itself around Danny like rope. Danny struggled and Undergrowth laughed darkly.

"The only way to free your friends is to defeat me ghost boy." Undergrowth said, "And we both know the answer to destroy me." Danny's friends gasped. They knew what Undergrowth was talking about. Undergrowth continued as Danny struggled harder. The plant tar was up to the ankles of his friends and family. "Oh, but of course. You used your wail more than two times. We both know that one more time you use it, not only do I get finished off, but you go as well." Undergrowth said darkly.

"No…" Sam whispered. She looked at Tucker, Jazz, and Dani as they tried to break the plant. She looked at Danny who had finally stopped struggling. Danny made eye contact with Sam and mouthed, "I will return." Sam gasped as she knew what Danny what was thinking. "No!" She screamed. Her friends snapped at her sudden outburst and saw Danny prepare to use his wail.

"What is he thinking?! He'll disappear forever!" Tucker said. They all ran to where Sam was standing in the plant and tried to tell Danny to stop. Sam cried harder as she watched Danny.

**_DANNY'S POV_**

As I looked at Sam, I mentally took a photo of her. I looked at her with sad eyes as I mouthed, "I will return." I saw her gasp and yell no. I tried not to cry at the moment. I saw my friend Tucker, my sister Jazz, and daughter run next to Sam and try to stop me. I looked at the tar. It had risen up to their stomachs. I didn't want them to end. They had so much to live for. Undergrowth was looking at. Daring me to make a move. I sighed silently and prepared myself. I got into my stance. Undergrowth seemed to become fearful. He wanted me to kill him. Then I'll do it. _But you will also die. _My mind said. _I know. _I thought, _but I'll do it anyways. For my family. For my friend. And for Sam…_ I thought sadly. I closed my eyes. Took a deep breath and held it. My friends were screaming louder and begging me to stop. I desperately wanted to. But I know I couldn't. I glanced at Sam's stomach. then back to her. I smiled at her.

"Are you crazy?!" Undergrowth said. He was backing away from me slowly. I mentally smirked. Then with one final glance at my beloved friends and family, I let out my final wail.

**_NO ONE'S POV_**

As his friends watched in horror, Danny let his breath out. His wail was the most powerful one ever. It had surrounded Undergrowth in a searing white light. Undergrowth let out cries of pain. Every plant was disappearing. Every vine melting. As Danny continued his wail, a green light began to twirl around him like him a tornado. The plant holding Sam, Jazz, Dani, and Tucker bursted open and freed them. Jazz and Tucker held Sam back as she yelled and tried to go to Danny.

"Danny! No!" Sam screamed. She had tears flowing down her pale face. She was fighting and struggling to break free, "Let me go!" She screamed over the noise. Jazz and Tucker had tears on their faces as they watched their friend turn into a complete mess. Sam's hair had messed up and her makeup was leaving a trail of black down her face. Dani watched in horror as her dad, the one who had cared for her, was suddenly disappearing. The green light was slowly diminishing as Danny's wail died down. Dani fell to the ground and sobbed. Her father, had disappeared. As the green and white light faded Danny looked at his family and friends one last time and vanished. Sam, Tucker, Dani, and Jazz had seen Danny. The way he smiled at them as if to tell them he loved them made their hearts break. It hit Sam the hardest. As the lights disappeared nothing except a town was left. The sky was still dull and it had started to drizzle. Amity Park was once again normal. But sadly for four people, nothing seemed the same. Sam looked at where Danny had once been and sobbed. She curled into a ball and sobbed. Jazz and Tucker collapsed too and cried. Dani went to Sam's side and curled into her. Sam wrapped her arms around Dani and the two of them rocked back and forth and cried. The citizens had woken up and saw the town once again normal. But no one cheered as they saw the four friends crying. Jack and Maddie ran to them and saw their faces. One look on each of their faces told them. Maddie broke down and cried for her son. Jack hugged his wife and cried. Everyone in Amity Park held their heads down with grief and cried for their fallen hero. The drizzle turned to rain and it started to thunder. But no one moved. For once in everyone's life, it seemed as if time had frozen. And all that was moving was the rain, the only noise was the crying of four friends, the citizens of Amity Park, and the rain...

**_ONE YEAR LATER OR IN OTHER WORDS: EPILOGUE_**

After the day Danny had disappeared, Sam hadn't talked to anyone. She would sit in her room and grieve. Her hand would occasionally go to her stomach. A beautiful yet painful reminder that Danny wouldn't be there to help her. After two months of avoiding everyone, Sam finally came out. She had told the Fenton family and Tucker about her pregnancy. This came as a shock to everyone. One person who happened to have heard the news spread the word around town. Soon everyone had known about Sam's baby. The press would come and ask her about the baby, and if it was the true child of the one and only Danny Phantom or better known as Danny Fenton. Sam of course was offended by the question and immediately told the press that it was indeed the child of Danny Fenton and to back the heck off. About six months afterwards the baby was born. It was a girl and Sam had named her Lilly Fenton. Lilly had black hair like Sam and Danny. Lilly's eyes were quite shocking as they were neon green rather than amethyst or electric blue. Lilly looked more like Sam, thank goodness, but acted more like Danny. Ironically she was born on the anniversary of the day Danny got his powers. One year later Lilly was one years old. Sam had never been happier. Dani was happy too. After all that happened Sam had still claimed her as her daughter. So Dani was officially a big sister. Lilly and Dani developed a close relationship between big sister and little sister. They never fought or argued. They were consider the perfect siblings. Sam never forgot Danny. If any man asked her out, she would refuse. People had told her to move on…but how can you move on from someone who made feel like you were on cloud nine. No one compared to Danny. Sam knew that. Danny would forever have her heart. Even in death. One day as Sam was going through her memory book of her and Danny, she found a note. It had: "_To Sam" _written on it. Curious she opened it. She bursted into tears the moment she did. The note read:

_Dear Sam,_

_If you read this then I must have done something stupid, like use my wail more than three times. But on a serious note, if that did happen then continue reading. If not then…just save this for when it does happen._

_Since you are reading this still it probably means it did happen. So here it is: _

_Sam, I want you to know that I love you. And no matter what, I will return to you. I have something here that I have saved for this occasion. But first congratulations! I'm sorry I wasn't there for her birth, but I hope you will raise her well, until I come back. How did I know? Well, we sorta forgot to use safety. My mistake…hehe. How did I know it was girl? I was just guessing. If it was a boy then, congrats still. I hope you have not forgotten me Sam. I never can forget you. I hope you haven't replaced me and if you have then, I hope he treats you right. Sam, please tell Dani I love her. I probably promised her I would return and I will. And you Sam, you are the key. I hope you can forgive me for my mistake. I didn't mean to leave so suddenly. I hope you are coping well. Tel our daughter (or son) that I love her (or him) I love you so much. I love you all so much._

_Well here it is, the question I've been meaning to ask you, sorry I couldn't do it person. I was hoping I wouldn't die so quickly, but anyways: Samantha Manson, will you…Marry me? I hope you said yes. The ring is in the back of our memory book. That ring Sam is the key. You will know what it's for when the time comes. _

_ With love forever and always, your fiancée,_

_ Danny Fenton Love you!_

_This was written on 6/12/13_

As Sam finished reading the letter she put a hand over her mouth and cried. The letter was written the day before Undergrowth had taken over Amity Park. Also she was ecstatic that Danny was going to propose to her. She quickly got her book and turned to the last page. The page where she and Danny kissed for the first time. Not just any fake out make out, but a true kiss. The one where Danny had finally asked her to be his girlfriend. Sam touched the picture gently and saw a small black box. She pulled out of the book and opened it. It had a tiny paper on it: "_To Sammie."_ It said. Sam giggled at the name. She looked at the ring and gasped. It had a small bat wings on the side of it and a big shiny ruby in the center. Sam gingerly put the ring on her ring finger. She marveled how it sparkled in the sun.

"Oh Danny." She whispered. She gently touched the ring and smiled. She closed her book and walked downstairs to share the news.

At that moment when Sam had touched the ring, a being stirred awake. He groaned as he got up off a hard surface. The figure saw that it was a rock. He looked around at his surroundings. He knew that he was somewhere deep in the ghost zone. His electric blues eyes glanced everywhere. He smiled and said only one sentence.

"Don't worry Sam, I'm finally coming home." And with that he turned into his ghost mode and flew off. With only one thing on his mind; his family.

**_Dang, this one was a toughie. Sorry it took so long guys. But it was a pretty long chapter. I did tell you it was a long chapter. But still I hope you all like the twist. At least I thought it was a twist. And if you're curious as to whether Danny will find his family, just vote on my poll for a sequel or just type it in review. I hope you all have enjoyed this story and I thank you all for supporting me in my first Danny Phantom review! I hope you all will read my other fanfics for Danny Phantom. I will post an appreciation note later. I want everyone to review first. So again I am so glad you all stuck through for this story. You guys really showed you cared. You stayed with me through _****thick ****_and _**_thin__**. I love you all for that! Well please R&R! Thanks again!**_


	14. Sequel Preview

RETURNING HOME (PREVIEW)

Author's Note: Hey again my peeps! I hope you liked my first story: Urban Jungle 2: The Rising. Now all of you have requested a sequel and so…for today and today only, I am giving you a sneak peak of the story! Just to get you pumped up and ready for the day the story comes to public. Hehe. I will give you the due date for the actual chapter at the end of the sneak peak. So, enjoy!

**_Sneak peak from one of the later chapters for RETURNING HOME:_**

As Danny stood there facing the giant ghost Guard. He thought about his chances against him. _Hmmm…the chances of me surviving this are slim._ He thought. _So I'll just have to wing it._ Danny mentally thought. It wasn't one of his greatest plans, but at the moment it was all he got. Especially since his family was in grave danger. He thought of Sam, Dani, and his little girl. (Or at least he hoped it was a girl, he still didn't know for sure.) Danny looked around him for an escape route. He had followed his ghost instincts, because since he was possessive around Sam and his family his ghost side had, what you could say as a little "homing device" and the only way home was through this giant.

"None shall pass!" The giant roared at Danny. Danny floated an inch back and pinched his nose.

"And has anyone showed you a mint." Danny replied. The giant glowered at Danny. Danny smiled and slowly started to inch himself around the giant to the doors that led to another portal to another place he had to go to. The giant watched Danny before scowling.

"NONE SHALL PASS!" The giant screamed. And with that he charged at Danny.

"Well, it was worth the shot." Danny said, he then fired up and ecto-beam that was ready to hit the giant. Danny gulped as the giant swung his arm back and swung down hard with his sword. _Where's Desiree when you actually need her!_ Danny mentally said. Then he yelled and charged.

**_With Danny's family_**

Sam watched as the being crept closer to her daughters. Since the capture of her and her family, Sam has been worried for their safety. And right now, she was close to having a heart attack as the being touched her daughter with a sharp claw. Lilly whimpered as the being smiled, revealing sharp, jagged teeth. Dani eyes turned green as she tried to struggle to help her sister. Sam began to get angry.

"Such a beautiful girls." He said, as he looked at Lilly and Dani. Sam scowled at him.

"Get your fucking hands of my daughter, and step away from my kids." Sam said, the tone of her voice made her sound like she was ready to kill. The being laughed and walked over to Sam. The others watched with fear. They were all tied up so they couldn't escape, help each other, or even try to defend themselves from the creature.

"Aw, come now Samantha. Don't ruin the fun. Besides I'm your daughter's friend." The being said. Sam scowled again.

"You are no friend of my daughter." Sam seethed, "You used to be her friend. But now you've created yourself into a MONSTER!" Sam yelled. The being's eyes flashed with fear for a brief moment before looking at Sam straight in the eye.

"A monster? Me?" The being asked innocently, "I don't think I'm a monster. Do I look like a monster Lilly?" The being asked. Dani glared the being down. Lilly whimpered softly and said nothing.

"Leave her alone!" Dani yelled. The being laughed evilly. Dani eyes glowed a dark green.

"Dani, it's ok." Sam said. Dani looked at her mother. Her eye's softened but still remained a dark green. Dani continued to glare at the creature.

"My, my. You all are really pathetic." The creature mocked. He then turned to look at a screen. He saw Danny fighting the giant and winning. "But your father isn't." He muttered. He then left the room, but kept the screen on. Everyone stood in shock as they saw who the being was.

**_And bam! That was the preview of the story. I hope you all liked the sneak peak. Please give me your thoughts and comments! Hope you have a good day =) until next time when the story comes out. Laterz!_**

**_ ~ Madeline_**

**_COMING SOON TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU! _**

**_ "RETURNING HOME" due date: 7/8/13 _**


	15. Thank You!

** Urban Jungle 2: The Rising**

**Author's Note: Finally! I have made the thank you note! Sorry it took so long guys. I was very busy. Any who I want to thank all of you who favored and followed the story. And for those who favored and followed me =) I love you guys and I am so glad you enjoyed this story. And to those who reviewed, I love you guys! You were the ones that kept me sane. Lol. Here is the list of the people who have reviewed or favored or followed:**

First off Reviewers:

**_AJ _**

**_Fantasma29_**

**_SamXDanny_**

**_Airbenderavatar_**

**_Guest_**

**_Wolf-Dragon Hybrid Samurai_**

**_Lily Fenton Phantom_**

**_AnonymousPhantomer_**

**_Tokkaluva1408_**

**_Sperry426_**

**_ShadowDragon357_**

**_Smallvillephantom14_**

**_Young Phantom_**

**_NoOne's Twilight_**

_Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it =)_

**_Second Favorites:_**

**_Ainsalaly_**

**_Airbenderavatar_**

**_AnonymousPhantomer_**

**_Blackday23_**

**_Fantasma29_**

**_HannahBrooke4294_**

**_Irelandlover_**

**_Lill1000_**

**_Lily Fenton Phantom_**

**_PhanGirl135_**

**_PhantomPlot14_**

**_SamXDanny_**

**_Tortisewarrior_**

**_Young Phantom_**

**_Chris210racer_**

**_Kimi and her true love_**

**_Sperry426_**

**_Tokkaluva1408_**

**_Thank you guys for favoring my story! I'm glad you liked it. I hope you will favorite the sequel_**

_Last of All the Followers!_

**_Airbenderavatar_**

**_AnonymousPhantomer_**

**_Fantasma29_**

**_Irelandlover_**

**_Lily Fenton Phantom_**

**_NoOne's Twilight_**

**_PhantomPlot14_**

**_SamXDanny_**

**_The Alpha Knight_**

**_The Name's Laura_**

**_Tortisewarrior_**

**_Young Phantom_**

**_Chris210racer_**

**_drpepperfreak00_**

**_Tokkaluva1408_**

**_Thank you my followers! I am eternally grateful!_**

**_Well this is all my peeps. All that's left is the sequel. I hope you are enjoying the sequel. Oh and for those who have a deviantart username or just love to draw. I am having a little drawing party. Whoever can draw the coolest scene or their favorite scene from this story is awesome =) I would love to see all the pics of this. You don't have to if you don't want to. I was only suggesting it. My deviantart username is fluffygirl12 I haven't uploaded any art yet but as soon as I finish my drawings I'm gonna post them. If you want to send them as an email then here it is: madelinechavez324 _**

**_Can't wait to see your drawings! Best one will be presented on my deviantart page!_**

**_NOTE: Be sure to keep reading the sequel!_**

**_~ Madeline_**


End file.
